


When Someone's Wish Comes True

by Shellyyum



Series: Final Fantasy VII [1]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Advent Children Era (Compilation of FFVII), Character Death, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, Love Story, Love Triangle, POV Minor Character, Pre-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Reunion Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 31,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: The planet is crying out while the new and old events of Final Fantasy VII are playing out and a lone moment is witnessed to thousands of shattered tears and one girl.Minor as she is in the grand scheme of destiny, she continues to witness events beyond her scope.Can she continue being on the wrong side of the conflict and keep an identity that doesn't belong to her? And can fate be denied?
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Original Character(s), Rufus Shinra/Original Female Character(s), elena (compilation of ffvii)/original female character
Series: Final Fantasy VII [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743367
Kudos: 15





	1. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Prelude from Final Fantasy series

**I may not always love you**

**The world wouldn't do more**

**than doubt me**

**And should ever the life we've planned**

**fails**

**Surely, I'm not without you**

It was a life worth remembering after the end of President Shinra's life and the reintroduction of the heir taking up the throne of the company and of which, Yew Marshall reluctantly scattered the papers on Director Reeve Tuesti's desk further up, as a new position opened up to her and as dread set in, she wasn't so sure. An assistant to the new president, **THE NEW PRESIDENT OF SHINRA ELECTRIC POWER COMPANY** , Rufus Shinra and a sure way to fail and embarrass herself and possibly her family. What nerves she had aching in her that just were worse off than normal, because she suffered from chronic anxiety attacks and this position meant a lot, really a lot and she couldn't dare refuse it. She couldn't if she wanted to live.

Or some nonsense that her brain cooked up but, god only knew she was getting into. Though she dusted off her blouse for no real reason only to feel productive and professional but with a moment going in, she was to meet the president but what would he want to be called?

How should she address any of this?

"You can come in, Miss Marshall." A minor office worker beckoned her.

Bracing herself for the worse...

The room was quite the same as she remembered many times entering with Director Tuesti but now, she had to make the impression she wanted to have. This mattered and with a breath, she was greeted by leader of the Turks, a personal division of Shinra that supposedly had rumors swirling about them, but he seemed pleasant enough.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed clasping her hands against her humble breasts, and remained standing as the new president entered triumphantly projecting a sense of majesty about him that she hardly could gaze away from. It was an aura of distinct coldness and calculating business that had him win the fight now, and knowing he was back from his extended business trip and promising to lead to a new era of Shinra, at least from the gossip she heard downstairs.

"Miss Marshall, I've called you here at the insistence of Tseng, and more recommendations from Director Tuesti, but tell me, why I should entrust myself to you?"

"Simple, because I am the ideal person you need to help you steer this company in the new image that you want it to be. I adamantly believe in your ideals and you have the Turks to deal with things that are beneath your gaze, so why suspect an mere personal assistant of being more than she is? Why because, I'll get the job done efficiently and just at the right time." Her voice striking the right timber and way, her hands folded back at her hip, seemed to draw his gaze to her more and she realized that she was in the cross hairs. "I wouldn't refuse anything that you asked, either."

"Anything?"

"Anything as I've said, Mr. President."

"Yes, I like that very much, so consider yourself hired for the job, and you'll report to me tomorrow and allow Tseng and the other Turks take care of your own needs. Dismissed." He waved his hand and she bowed before escorting herself out, taking a sharp intake of air as she continued down the barely lit hallways and as Tseng followed behind, starting to explain.

"As you know, the president will ask you to fulfill all his needs and tasks daily, here's a checklist and here's a schedule of those times."

Immediately, Tseng gained the upper momentum of steps, giving Yew the list and schedule but there was a chunk missing or else, marked as "Play", but asking questions was forbidden and it was then, that she realized the true intent of this. The memory no longer missing. She wasn't the only one considered for this position.

"Mr. Tseng, what is this...?"

"None to concern yourself with."

She nodded but it was the start, wasn't it? Start of a new day and like that, she wouldn't want to be out of the running or at least seen as defective or worse insubordinate. Her steps were infrequent as realized more and more as the scenery began transforming the very ways she couldn't quite grasp.

"Miss Marshall?"

"How many others has it been?" She inquired suddenly aware of the word, "Play" on the schedule. Anything. Anything at all. Would she truly submit to that? Truly submit her body to the very company that gave her a profession and a life? No, that was quite silly.

She couldn't deny the handsomeness of Rufus Shinra but there was certainly the worst of the qualities being his superiority complex and maybe, the status she couldn't dare touch. Surprised at how she remained composed and poised to take this position, so easily, how could she be like that?

"Miss?"

"Nevermind. I'll get home and get this memorized. I suspect that you're at my disposal?"

"We are."

"Then, thank you."

"No need to thank anyone here, we're doing our jobs."


	2. On The Way

"What do you think of her?" Rufus asked Tseng almost allowing that subdued smile to come out softly before speaking again, "I mean, she's quite pretty and her eyes...her eyes. Is she suitable for me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Mr.President." Tseng replied back a little too forceful but pleasant like but in a way that Rufus could understand the subtlety. They were already so used to each other just from the years of being at the company and being the heir and now president of said company.

"Maybe I was a bit too impatient but I think, she's perfect. My father, or late father always did say that I needed to think about the future of our name."

"Indeed."

"Now, are the preparations in place?" 

"Yes, Mr. President. Should I fetch her now?"

"Do that."

Silence as Tseng easily bowed out the room but Rufus remained fixed in the seat that belonged to his father and now the mess that was unfolding because of that foolishness. This whole Cloud business and even Sephiroth business left him a bit unnerved but determined. Determined to finish this in his way, but first he had to go to Junon for the celebration of his arrival but he needed Yew to be the consort.

And for much more but in all appearances sake, he had to be cautious. Should he even bother trying to woo her? Or what about his own military plans? 

Hmm. What did a girl of her status like?

Hmm.

"Yes, Mr. President." A voice finally reached his ears and he pivoted his hands underneath his chin as he grew a long smile over his thick lips. 

Yew was here.

She was needed.

"Call me, Rufus. I prefer my given name to the name of the president before you."

Her face lit up in the guiding moonlight that slid from the windows behind them and for a moment, he felt like a vision danced in front of his eyes through her own. 

"Then, Rufus, can I say that--what are you doing!?"

He was up and already grabbing at her shoulders, tightly ready to do what he could even if he felt possessed to. Could he do it? 

He didn't let go for a moment, almost not wanting to. Almost why? 

"I need you." A small whisper came flying out, almost ready to destroy him or make a fool of him. Was he lying? Was he pretending? Why go to this sort of dramatics? 

"R-Rufus, what are you...?"

"There's a reason why you were chosen." 

Her hands trembled but he took them, palm by palm, examining what he could in this dynamic dark and light.

She was pretty especially at this time and moment, and maybe more. He tried to shrug it off as something passing but couldn't. But there was a more sinister reason and one that he couldn't quite share with her that she understood if she remembered.

**She also survived Nibelhiem.**


	3. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Voices by Himeka from Macross

Yew's eyes opened to the sound of clatter and chatted outside the bedroom door, in a very furnished room, to the point of decadence and prestige. She wasn't home nor was she dressed in clothes that matched her previous attire from the night before but what had she been doing then? Why was she in a very unsatisfied position and seemingly taken in by the fact that someone saw her naked?

How long had it been since that moment in the president's office? No, it wasn't the previous night, in fact, it had been weeks since her introduction to her new position as Rufus Shinra's personal assistant or in this case, a relationship.

One without any clauses or scruples, just full on time girlfriend.

She had time to see bits and glimpses of his facade shattering and aches of his true character underneath as he always kissed her, with full and over whelming tongue, but it was then that she saw. If he could be gentler and sweeter...perhaps, no one would fear him as much.

Already, she felt pressure well internalized pressure to marry the man and produce an heir, herself, but he never once brought it to her attention.

"R-Rufus?"

The voices halted as silence hung in the stinging air, but stringing along the moments, she sat right up, hands folded perfectly in her lap before dangling and gracing her feet on the floor that felt no different than before.It was the same walk she was used and the very she'd get used to more and more. 

"Where's that smile of yours, princess?" Rufus teased coyly as if playing with his own smile on his chapped lips. "Don't tell me I have to rescue you again. How amusing." 

Her expression shyly returned back to her, as he leaned in, pecking her forehead tenderly and oh the shivers, it rattled her entire being and left a fascinating and lingering will that she'd never imagine. She didn't want a chaste relationship but a very sexual and one where she'd possess and caress every fiber details of his body under all those clothes. 

"I guess I found it again." She half muttered as he came nearer soon, to the point of counting each and every strand of his bangs, so perfectly aligned and lightly dusted blonde.

Those lips. 

Those eyelashes.

"I need you more than ever, princess. Now, let us go forward, together." Barely coming from his parted lips but so telling to his character, effortlessly, and like that, she was told of Junon and a parade happening while amongst their traveling vehicle, but even if she felt like it, she couldn't stop being close to him always gauging his reactions. 

But shadows were always following in step with her even if she couldn't elaborate why or even fathom their depths. 

Despite her terrible migraines from time to time that rendered her incapacitated but today, she managed fine in the light, hands steady and desiring to grasp Rufus' even despite their landing into Junon and her proclamation of it's ugliness, they were here. 

"Cheer up, princess as this is only momentarily." She heard his voice speaking directly to her concerns and her haze disappeared. "I'll tell you all you know, later."

"Later?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Rufus, I still hardly know you and-"

"That's my fault entirely. I shouldn't have rushed this on to you as I was eager, much too, eager."

"Why me? I mean, I don't understand why I was-"

A finger to her lips.

His.

"In due time, just be patient with me, princess."

"Of course, but I am so bad at it." She half joked but the amusement vanished as the parade began from under them within Junon, and them proudly glancing at the Shinra soldiers underneath. 

Shinra.

Her future.

Their future. 


	4. On The Way To A Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to a smile novella FFVII

Junon was impressive and frustrating sad. 

There was evidence of it being a town before Shinra occupied it but Rufus gave no mind as the proclamation of him being the defacto leader of the world no doubt fueled his ego. Why wouldn't it? Why wouldn't he find pride in that extra padding but even with that, he didn't look too smug, in fact, almost unreal as a person.

She tried to remain dignified at his side but the sweeping and overflowing tenderness he'd show in private only soiled her heart worse off. Desiring only for them to be alone, in their world against nothing but the flow of time.

Nothing but time to fight against but she heard the name of the monster, "Sephiroth" and how he would continue his wreckage and carnage. It wouldn't be enough. Was Rufus truly trying to take on this Sephiroth character?

Her hands quaked at the thought of a terrible entity like Sephiroth existing..

"Princess, please be still. It's almost over." Rufus whispered carelessly ticking her with his words as it carried so wonderfully on this day though the invitation came as she snuggled against his arm, instantly. "Princess!" He cried a bit excited and loud. 

She supposed that she had been a bit too demanding on him yet, no resistance only a small semblance of a misplaced grin. Surely, he understood her attachment even if sudden.

"How does it look to you?"

"Well, considering, it's nice thing, I suppose, but is this really all necessary?"

Rufus patted her arm, carefully. 

"You'd be surprised but it is."

He replied with an air of confidence that Yew couldn't really reconcile with but at least this was harmless as far as she knew. "But, I promise to make this up to you." 

"You better, Rufus Shinra! Wait-"

His fingertips brushed across her cheek bone sending tiny amount of shivers up and through loops in her back, almost spasming at his unexpected move, but she straightened out overwhelmed. 

"I should do more, shouldn't I?"

"Huh? I...I.." 

Then dusk set upon them and a few rounds of protection from the soldiers and even the Turks guided them out to a rather nice hotel where she found herself separated from Rufus, if, momentarily. Though her head ached and images floated to consciousness.

But these memories...

Were they...?

What was she truly seeing in these eyes of her? Did it belong to someone else? Could they...?

"Who's there?" Startled and unsure how to proceed as the aches sharpened and she collapsed almost face down but a rushing wave of arms surrounded her, pulling her closer in a very lovingly manner, but how did she hear the faintness of the knock? How did she? 

"I leave you alone for a moment..."

"I...I'm sorry."

"Don't."

"Rufus, how much did you know of me before accepting me in this new position? Will I get fired?"

"It's complicated for things have changed and I intend to keep you here as long as you want. I admit there were motives that I had but, alas, I cannot do it to you."

Was he confessing?

Was he still so serious?

"Rufus, I'm so confused--"

"Yew," pausing slowly, "I somehow forgot myself in this and want nothing more to free you from this contract of ours."

No. Didn't he get it? 

"It ended a long time ago when I saw you as you and just stayed anyway. I stayed because I wanted to, because I love you." 

How could she have fallen in love with a person like Rufus Shinra? She didn't want the prestige of surnames or money, but, him. Didn't he realize it? Even if he couldn't say it? She wished perhaps that she knew more of his inner workings. More than he let on. 

Is that why he had to set her free? 

The mirror could crack and he'd be the same old Rufus, underneath. 

"Are you sure?"

"I knew what I put myself up for. It is why I persuaded Director Tuesti intently despite his better judgement. I wanted to be with you, Rufus, and I'll only leave if you don't feel the same, this I promise."

Did she believe any different in it?

Taking a moment's distraction, he planted a kiss upon her lips but with renewed vigor and unbridled passion than she only hoped to see in fairy tales, that had her gasping in between breaths. Shallow takes of air wouldn't save her nor did she need it.

Only Rufus.

"There's my answer."

A small smirk.

He was saying what he meant, no more lies, no more promises that couldn't be kept and instead they both couldn't say no to each other. He couldn't hide who he really was when he kissed her, when they went all the way, when he continued to cross that line with his tenderness and gentleness that she wouldn't have known otherwise. 

Sweating in the depths of promises, of a wheel always turning the changes in the sky and the while, revealing what was left of the constellations and what twilight could hold. What their bodies melding into one did.

It didn't hurt.

It only felt too precious as they made love, as if stars aligned, as if time wasn't the foe, only the folly of men and impatient hearts.

"You feel so good." Rufus remarked in his own breathlessness. "Now, you're mine. Now you're mine."

He was saying in his own way, "I love you" and accepting that, relief saved her from the headaches that no longer mattered. 


	5. White Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: White Destiny by Yoko Ishida from Pretear

Memories were that, **memories.**

Memories of a life she sought to forget and as the scene unfolded in a very dramatic manner, her hands reached over Rufus as the intruder thrust forward, being faster than the Turks, but barely inching away from Yew. She would save the man she loved and respected for a future she was beginning to believe in. Damn those memories. Damn the agony unfolding in her head.

Damn the screams, shouts, orders and silence.

"Miss-!" Reno exclaimed almost horrified as the attacker swiped his sword, and the world began crying along.

Rufus' face, speechless, pale, and composed.

Yew would die.

She knew that and welcomed that highly even if their relationship had overcame their impasse, all the while remarking to herself, softly, she regretted nothing in her short life.

Then it hit.

"YEW!"

"It's n-nothing..." She gasped as her face began to bleed but instead of whimpering more, her hands dug and brought out a weapon, a small gun and one which, she hadn't dare fire before, yet, surely, she'd figure it out more even if her wounds were superficial and save what was left of a time she refused to crumble against. The time of passion and the unexpected smile he gave her through the kisses which she always would keep close as if someone opened a long forgotten window and the light poured in so brightly and blinding.

"Goddamn it, Miss!" Reno yelled as his electrified baton hit against the sword that Sephiroth, that one winged angel, almost hitting the edge the overstretched blade, before a third party revealed itself. "Not this bastard, AGAIN!"

The blonde spiky haired individual launched forward as Sephiroth turned and the sound of clashing metal resonated as blade to blade met. So strange that the determined expression in that blonde boy was the one Yew wore so haphazardly. As if her eyes could hear the grunting and how worse off the anguish played both the blonde and her.

Reno was thrust back but landed on his feet, turning to Rufus all in a motionless and a silent way, signaling a complete duet with Rude, who stepped up.

"Reno."

The clash of swords raged on in the sidelines as Sephiroth appeared to have the upper hand but the blonde whom she heard the name Cloud, continued the battle, the battle for the soul of the planet.

"Chief, listen, we have to go, I'll get the Miss, too. Don't wanna lose her, too." Reno spoke as loud as his voice could carry and shielding Rufus from the horrors, 

"Good idea, make sure she's taken well care of." Rufus' presence faded away as Yew was evacuated along with important Shinra personnel, all the while with her wounds being tended too. Would she be scolded or worse? What about Cloud and Sephiroth?

This physical wound was all she needed to slip into unconsciousness.

The dream of a thousand glittering stars and of fanciful feasts and masks arriving and spinning around and a love meant to last. Love that caused no pain despite the nonsense of it all and there it had to be, as the world was falling.

Lovely dreams.


	6. October Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: October Mermaid from Xenogears OST

**Rufus didn't expect it.**

He didn't expect to give himself up completely and unapologetic to anyone, let a supposed lowly Shinra employee or one with a dark secret; Now, he couldn't seem to see him without her. In this darkness, he sat with the Turks, well, Reno and Rude, while Tseng and Elena guarded Yew. The orders were set and if anyone came to Rufus for anything, she'd be in the cross fire but today after saving him...it was more apparent of her very impulsive behavior. One that barely got her injured although she tried to play it off.

_Rufus Shinra put his hands over his mouth as if lost in bewilderment at Hojo's twisted structures of phrases and sentences, and there, she slept. The girl in the tube but her name and identity, however lost, now belonged to the Shinra company but what queasiness overwhelmed him at owning a mere girl, sure SOLDIERs were the same concept but this girl hardly fit in the grand scheme of the company's policies or planned objectives.  
_

_"Is she a survivor?"_

_"She's been here since the beginning. She escaped and fought with the Jenova cells inside her. She's yours if you please."_

_"What's the purpose of me owning something so useless?" He snapped.  
_

_"I don't doubt she's useless in any particular way. Think of her as a gift from me to you."_

Placing himself back into reality, he realized that he had been drifting further into his mind, all categories alphabetized and worse, forgotten in dust and grime. She wasn't truly useless at all. Maybe it was then at the office he realized his true sentiments towards her.

_Rufus gripped her shoulders tighter as if placing the importance on her, after all she had been awake for nearly two years yet, was quite ordinary but not so much in looks. He had come every day before she awoke to her tube, and talked to her first briefly establishing her name as one Yew Marshall as her body matured faster and fuller than previous days and now, she was here in his office, eyes are clear as the sky._

_"I need you. I want you." His breath raspy and surprising. "And I won't take no for an answer."_

_"Rufus-"_

_"This contract will be our relationship, our fulfillment of your abilities to make me happy in all ways, and never displease me."_

_"O-Of course."_

_He then did what was impossible, human contact as his lips smothered hers, and his heart began thumping down in his chest. Maybe it could be cruel to say that he already knew and appreciated her before her waking up, but meeting her finally put a grand stamp on it. He was definitely pleased._

Reality was a fickled creature and Rufus, began understanding that lightly as he lulled himself to sleep, almost breathing in whatever was left in his mind. Memories. The planet. Mako. Cloud. Sephiroth. And lastly Shinra.The legacy left to him by his late father that Rufus now commanded with no prejudice.


	7. Beautiful Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title : Beautiful Days by Coala Mode from Ace Attorney The Animation

**When the restless nights have me**  
**the sad glimpses of memories**

**make me unlearn those things**  
**allow my white heart to return**

**all I needed**  
**all I wanted**  
**falling on me, like raindrops**  
**when my heart returns**  
**could I be the adult I think I am?**

**Could I love?**

"Mr. President?"

"Yes, Tseng?" Came Rufus' impatient reply as if his foot echoing on the ground wasn't enough to pronounce his intentions and eagerness to see **her**. After all, her consciousness hadn't returned in just a few days so he had to wonder if it was all entirely traumatic, but his anger and indignation was beyond the tipping point. Why had she been so foolish? Why hadn't he spoke in that time? Cloud and his co conspirators were long gone and scolding Heidegger wasn't enough to ease Rufus. Not enough and today, the news had broke.

"She's awake and ready for you."

Rushing through the unfamiliar corridors, his heart went pitter patter against the chest that he bound so tightly in his clothing, almost strangling him of precious air but would he too, lose unconsciousness if he didn't reach her in time? Surely, her Jenova cells-no, he mustn't think of that anymore, after all she was a "gift" that Rufus felt scorned to keep but allowing her the chance to be independent and alive. Wasn't there a chance of happiness for the two of them?

"R-Rufus!"

Yew's frazzled blonde head began spilling into his sight, till there was nothing more than to see the gleam of joy in her uncovered eye, the other bandaged so well, and the extent of the damage unknown to him. Forgetting his place and position of a powerful mega corporation, he sat and nuzzled against against her in the bed and she returned the affection ten fold, maybe more as her small whispers comforted and eased him. What ever reprimanding he could have piled against her vanished instantly, so this was love. **Amusing** and interesting.

"Y-Yew-"

Drawing in a sharp intake and exhaling it perfectly, she was perfect and rash.

"I know what you're going to say and before it-"

"I'm not here for that."

"You're not?"

He gave a small chuckle.

"I'm here for **you**."

Rude and Elena sat up allowing more space for Rufus and eventually Yew, and the whole scene tangled itself more and more as Rufus embraced Yew before swiping away some of her own hair falling into place. Transfixed and ashamed. Would she hate him for this truth? That she saved a tragedy to only be used as a play doll for him, **Rufus Shinra**? No, he allowed her to leave on her own accord but as she squeezed his hand, tender and loving sentiments broke through.

"I'm glad you're alright, Rufus. I couldn't imagine a life...well...without you."

"I could say the same at you, but what you've done has frightened me, please don't ever do that again. My life is forfeit if yours goes away."

"That's terribly romantic, Rufus." She teased poking a bit of his cheek and the seriousness at which he conducted himself in. "still, I was way faster, isn't that right, Mr. Tseng? I demand a nick name or an-"

She had hardly finished when Rufus kissed her, bringing her tears to the forefront of his cheeks. God, she was crying and it tasted so horrible, too, but from a quick smile, he couldn't resist the easy mood he found himself in. This was just a part of it. The rest of the world was outside and Sephiroth still lurked and so did Cloud, but Rufus enjoyed this moment to hopefully the fullest.

Tseng and the other Turks stood protective over Rufus and some level of on Yew, their faces quite serious and determined. All, of that wasn't unique to Rufus at least.

"Now, don't dare do anymore stunts like that. I won't tolerate and-"

A kiss back to shut him up.

A kiss for a kiss.

"You, oughta stay out of trouble so I don't have to save you, Rufus Shinra, but on the hand, I can't stop myself from moving at times, however rash it is. Please do forgive me, okay?"

"I can do that. I can do anything for you and, if you want," he bit his bottom lip. "I guess I have things to prepare. Regardless, I have to leave you but Rude and Reno will stay with you till you recover."

"It's not that bad." She pointed to her bandage.

"Still, rest, my sweet princess for I will be back soon."

It pained him deeply to get up and leave her there, yet, he couldn't bring himself to order anyone to bring her back home.

"Don't be too long, my prince." She half smirked and teased. "I shall await your valiant return." Soon she giggled as he left the infirmary.

Pleasant sound to sleep to.


	8. Within You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Within You by David Bowie from Labyrinth OST

Yew wasn't sure how this meant to play out...and neither did Rufus as the Turks stood aside but wasn't that the fun? She brushed her hands against the small Derringer but having one shot only had one chance and if she could aim properly, maybe Rufus wouldn't be alone in this fight.

"Boss will handle himself, and if he needs back up, we're here." Reno declared to a very quaking Yew and even if those words tried to instill a sense of faith, it failed, but had she seen Rufus in action? How did any of this escalate? How was Cloud still nearby without his allies? The credit belonged to her and only her, that Rufus praised her endlessly but too much kindness wasn't desired nor wanted. She had a chance to set the world right and maybe a flame.

"I see you're as spry as ever, **Cloud.** " Rufus exclaimed cockily raising his modified shot guns, as if awaiting for any opening or biding time, and as Cloud steadied himself, buster sword in place, and with a flick of coins into the air, beams of red light shot forward. "Shame, that it will end here."

Banging and clashing of metal to the bullets rang out as Rufus continued to propel himself with the downward momentum of his guns.

"You're just-"

"I'm just what, Cloud? I told you, you cannot ever truly quit being a SOLDIER."

"You didn't hear me, I said I quit. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing. You belong to me." A smirk curled over Rufus' upper lip before taking over entirely the bottom with his guns raised again. "I suppose that it doesn't matter now."

"So, you're just doing that to people, now? I see you gained another "toy" in that girl. How many others will claim to own!?" Cloud shouted over as the beams came his way, dodging and rolling away.

Rufus' expression transformed.

"Struck a nerve, have I?" Cloud retorted.

"Maybe you need a change in manners, that's all."

Another blast and a outstretch as Cloud came face to face with Rufus, swiping him as best as he could two handed.

"Goddamn it." Cloud muttered as Rufus whipped back his head to glance at Cloud, heavily with another toss and coins rushing past the Ex-SOLDIER, almost giving waves and waves of stalemate. They were equal, if not more, prepared to duel to the death if prompted. Was that the way Rufus planned it all along?

No.

Yew couldn't help but be glued while hiding the Derringer even more cautiously than before, almost fingering the barrel and taking in sharper breaths as the action went at a quicker pace. One after the other, the clanking and shots lit up the night sky and like usual, there was a smugness to Rufus and worse, a determination in Cloud for victory was only seemingly for one.

"Don't Miss." Reno advised, his arm in front of her path. "The boss would never forgive us again if we let anything happen to you."

"But-Miss, you're precious to him and thus important to the Turks. Consider us your bodyguards, too."

"I just...argh!" She let out a piercing scream disrupting the battle, and having a close shave for Rufus as his eyes darted to the now, collapsing Yew. "I just...I j-ust want to be useful for you."

"Miss!" Reno pulled her up harshly but it wasn't his own fault how it happened, but if there had been any indication, she would still try to salvage anything possible from this situation. No, Rufus couldn't lose, could he? Would it be her fault?

She wouldn't shoulder that blame and like that, the Derringer fell from her hands as Tseng casually picked it up and gave her an expression that seemed to reprimand her but only lightly. As if he knew why she'd done it but and now were vastly different. Rufus had done so much for her, and all the moments of love making struck her so passionately to the point of action but recalling his face darkened when she was injured slightly pained her heart. No, she had promised.

"Got my number, Rufus?" Cloud screamed launching himself up higher each and every strike and each time, Rufus out flanked him but how much longer? How much longer for this game?

"Not so much now. Show me what you have."

Another strike.

Another blow.

Yew's screams were piercing higher and higher this time, till, Rufus couldn't keep up his illusion of not caring. Those damn cells and the reunion nonsense from Hojo. This gift was dulling Rufus' heart even more. If anything...


	9. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Hatsukoi (First Love) by Utada Hikaru

"Her eyes, sir." 

"Yes, I see it now. They reflect the Jenova cells and imagine she's been fighting them all this time...what a good girl she's been till now." Rufus smirked almost disappointed but hid it in the process of flickering her eyelids back down as she rested, motionless, well except for her chest rising and falling.

"What shall we do with her, sir?"

"Keep her after all, she's a gift from a very third rate scientist."

"Surely, you don't mean-"

"Yes, him. Hojo."

Tseng gritted his teeth but who could blame the reaction? Rufus certainly couldn't but his own heart felt disconnected from her, and from much further away, too. She'd be drawn to the reunion like Cloud, who managed to escape in the end but did Rufus regret a life over another one? One that was an enemy?

His hands caressed the softest part of her body, almost trailing off like his unnerving sexual desire because she seemed frozen in mid animation, serene and undisturbed by the world which had Sephiroth in it. How ethereal and lonely she could be but it brought out more to their relationship, before, during and after the awakening. Could she eventually remember the Nibelhiem incident? Her real name? Before Hojo?

"Leave me be." He commanded in a dry tone and like that, Tseng obeyed instantaneously, but was the risk worth the reward for Rufus?

He gathered her up in his arms, starting to unbuttoning her shirt, and finally halting when he heard small whimpers from her.

**Yew Marshall.**

Was she truly awake?

 **God** , this woman excited, starved and exhausted him, yet, he was back for more. Giving up the ghost wasn't appropriate for any situation as far as he concerned himself with and especially when she briefly glimpsed at him but her voice was raspy and hard to hear over his own loud heartbeats.

"Ahhhh...I heard your voice calling out to me."

"Y-Yew," first time in a while that he was out of control and at the mercy of another, a woman that enslaved his whole being, "you disappointed me."

"Don't make me leave." She pleaded as her eyes changed to those familiar ones he'd seen in Cloud and other experiments of Hojo.

Jenova.

No, Yew was still herself despite the cells of another but how long did he have with her? Could he afford to consider that future? 

"I always do this, don't I?"

"You do it again, I might have to lock you in a tower." He half joked. 

"That again, sounds too romantic and I may attempt mo-"

He squeezed one of her breasts that revealed itself from the half unbuttoned mess of a shirt.

"R-R-Rufus..." She trembled and panted as he continued to squeeze. "Please!" 

"Yes? Is her majesty in want of anything?"

"You."

Keyword.

He locked his lips hard on hers, tongue swishing and rolling against hers quite dominating as the tightness in his pants intensified to the point of wanting release. Release into her.

He pushed in, despite small protests in her achy voice, but all she ever said was "harder." And he delivered. 

"Someone's been naughty for me. Already very wet. How does it feel?" 

"Harder." She repeated whimpering even more.

"So demanding, princess but I'll be sure to deliver." A tiny grin washed over his face as he became a bit more aggressive, in his motions and as he began pinching her erect nipples and hearing her whimpers transform into screams of not only incoherent messes but his name thrown in.

"R-R-Rufus, it feels...I can't help but want you...I **love** you." Her voice reaching that crescendo before he felt that explosion and expansion inside and him holding back his own but pulling out immediately as she experienced orgasm. Still, stiff and now fresh of precum that she sat up right to put gleefully in her mouth, sliding her mouth up and down, her own tongue swept over his cock, the shudder that came right after got him closer and closer, but he was intent on giving her more than a mouthful, maybe a pussy full.

He gestured for her to stop and laid her back down, holding her legs up before going straight in and immediately came, no questions asked, filling her entirely with all his essence, resting on her shoulder and taking in her aroma.

"I know." Finally. 

They had crossed the line.


	10. Must Be Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Must be easy by Younha

**Sweet aroma.**

Yew's changed eyes fluttered open as she slowly sat up with the covers falling from her naked body even if her head dizzied and throbbed a bit; yet at least she felt surprisingly wonderful as everything seemed to be hazy and dream like. She had made love again with Rufus but this time, unlike the first time, was a bit more pleasurable. Did she enjoy the roughness and domination that he possessed in his character? How long had she been asleep like this with the stickiness of his cum still gushing a bit out.

With him in time, she'd get pregnant and that thought felt out of her control.

How reckless of them.

**How exhilarating.**

As she dressed in fresh clothes, she noticed a note and ring, a simple white gold diamond ring-gasping further than she imagined because she knew what this meant, but so early? He was serious about this and that made her set back as she slipped the ring on. The princess cut of a diamond right in the center with two sets of smaller diamonds on both sides; and radiating in beauty. Where did he get this? Surely, he could afford more or did he realize how simple she was? Either way, it was a compliment on his part. She didn't need much to be happy.

"Good morning!" She chirped as the doors opened and greeted by all of the Turks, which took her a back a bit given her new status and the ring on her finger that was hard to miss.

"Mrs. Shinra." Tseng bowed politely.

"No, that won't do-"

"I insist. Respect."

"Just use my first name, sometimes, okay?"

"Will do."

Jeez.

"Princess."

Her heart skipped. God, his voice.

Rufus Shinra appeared almost devilishly attractive and attentive to her, but her heart skipped hard as the memories of last night felt lasting and so clear.

"Don't bow your head to me, you're equal to me." A hand lifted her chin and her tears muddled the perfect vision that he was, but in her feelings, he really was amazing. "And I suppose, you found my gift, satisfactory?"

"Y-Yes, much too generous." She let out a small whisper.

He smooched her cheek tenderly, before gazing further on.

"Now, the preparations."

"P-Preparations?"

"Despite this Sephiroth thing, I still intend to show myself stronger than ever, and our **wedding** needs to continue. Tseng, resume."

A wave of a hand all it took and she was left standing paralyzed, fighting the urge to faint on him despite his hands now far away from her. Married? Of course, if they resumed on this part, this passion of theirs, would only cloud him further. Maybe he didn't need her? No, his bright blue eyes full of emotion, she hadn't seen since and before. 

**Yew Shinra.**


	11. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Ceremony by New Order

**If and when.**

Rumors of Sephiroth and Cloud following behind was heard and talked by Rufus out of bounds from Yew, but with the new expression in her eyes, the very ones she didn't quite recognize, she knew that it bothered and preoccupied him more and more; although he was still set on marrying her in a very large ceremony even if she didn't quite hold that same level of enthusiasm as him.

Was this another distraction for him?

But tonight.

Tonight.

A simple party at the Shinra HQ.

Engagement party.

**Theirs.**

"You can do this. You can. Make that happen, Yew."

Pep talks could only do so much as she washed her face before applying the lipstick that she often scorn. Why? Make up wasn't the few feminine things she did but loathed to do and so, here in fancy dresses, high heels and dolled up to perfection, but was this the real her? Appearances sake, she had to put on the show, that play she'd always wanted to star in, but at least Rufus could agree with her, right? Unreal and uncharted waters, she proved herself to be in as she crept softly even if her heels made sound reverberate on the marble floors.

Were they marble?

Such trivial matters.

She was without Rufus and instead fell into the sea of people, as she had gone ahead and hadn't waited. He wouldn't mind, even if her headache dulled, even if her mixed colored eyes scanned around, though they weren't halting and waiting for her, again she didn't mind as it eased her.

"Yew?"

"Director Tuesti!" She cried almost embracing the man, as tears sprayed from the corners of her exhausted eyes, but the urges had to be cancelled and instead, restrain won, but hearing his voice made this party much more bearable. Could she converse the entire evening with him? Please, say yes.

"I didn't think that you were the one that President-" He seemed flustered a bit.

"No! Don't be like Director-I mean, I missed you greatly, it's been insane and I can hardly believe it. How's work? How's the department? Have you been eating and sleeping well? Tell me, Director." Eager.

"You're always worried about me."

"Of course! I was your assistant for two years, and you think that I'd forget you now that I'm getting married? I mean-it's all new to me, a bit dizzying and unbelievable."

"I see you're just as lively as ever, Yew. Has he been..." Reeve leaned in a bit. "treating you well? I regret at your persuasion to leave so soon, as I've missed you maybe more than I realized. I fear, I'm hopeless without you, as always. The whole engagement announcement was quite shocking to hear from the President, to be frank, and I worried about you and what had become of you-I shouldn't anymore." He beamed a bit losing that concern.

"Of course. He's been the kindest and sweetest to me, and there was no threat or anything, it's me that started this process due to my feelings."

**His voice.**

She recalled.

A long time.

She had heard its melody and kept it to her heart, always searching for that single word, her name being repeated over and over his fine lips, as if memories didn't play a part if she didn't know who it belonged to.

"I never understood that. Why did you? Nevermind, it's not my place to pry on these things."

So complicated.

"You act like my dad or something, Director. It's nice to see it after my parents died of course."

"I remember you saying that you grew up orphaned but I'm amazed to see how far you've come."

Compliments.

Her gaze never let out, and scanning to see if Rufus was anywhere near-nope, and if he made speeches, she wouldn't.

"As long as he treats you well-"

"Again, Director, I don't blame you for worrying but I have this, I promise. I sincerely love him, and I know I can't give more than he has, but I'll do-"

"Remember, do not think that material possessions make anyone happy. All that glitters is not gold. Regardless, I hope to see you around, Yew."

She bit lightly on her bottom lip.

"Director-"

"Call me, Reeve, Yew, because after all we're living in different worlds now."

Different worlds?

What was she a real life princess or something? Some sort of royalty unable to be touched?

"I admit, I don't understand-"

"You're marrying the president, Yew, and we must respect not only his decision but yours too. You're not my assistant any longer and we cannot talk in this capacity anymore."

The walls crumbling.

"Reeve-"

"You're no longer Yew Marshall, and your destiny isn't in your hands anymore. You're a Shinra. I'm sorry, Yew. Congratulations on your engagement and I wish happiness for you both."

Inconsolable.

Tattered. 

Loneliness.


	12. The Melody Of A Fallen Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Melody of the fallen Tree by Windsor for the derby

Worlds changed.

Places swirled.

Feelings never wavered.

The reunion with Reeve had shattered Yew but picking herself through daily glances in the mirror as she noticed her hair growing in length and a sense of pride in the beauty she had, maybe external or internet; still words failed her all the time and they did now. Though she had figured out Rufus' true character-not overly into PDA and not certainly affectionate in public as images had to be maintained but in private, he was bright, young, and loving. Too, in fact that it often led her into coughing fits at how difficult it was when he kept kissing her endlessly, and always it ended up in sex but sometimes in a rare occasion, he'd lay down perfectly and nuzzle against her, the ice king had melted, and she was the heat that did so.

"You seem a bit glum." He had the audacity to notice and point out suddenly. "since our engagement party. Are you ill? Was that too much for you? I admit going as fast as I did, surprised me too."

"Rufu-"

Another open mouthed kiss and breathlessness caught up with her soon she collapsed next to him and gaining some advantage, took her in his arms so gingerly. So earnestly that she swore he wasn't the same once he left her company. Would he have wished to have a different life, too?

"I'm just a bit tired, that's all. I mean, you've been working just as hard, yourself. I can't imagine being a president of a big company like you." She remarked a bit proud of him.

Only 30 like herself, and accomplished so much more.

He was her first and only love and why not capitalize on feelings? Sentiments still existing? 

He brushed his lips on her small finger tips, all the while returning to trace the lines in her palm, the one she opened so eagerly. There was always room for her and him, too.

"We shouldn't have to wait and we won't."

Impatient.

Didn't blame him in the slightest.

This was the only time in their lives that they had and squandering wasn't on the bucket list, more like cherishing it. And taking the risk to make it happen.

"I can't say I disagree with that." She finally spoke in a clear voice. "Rufus, honey, "

He perked up his head slightly as if to signal at how new the endearment was and surprising it could become. It just slipped out naturally and felt good rolling off her tongue, like he always did.

God, he always felt good.

Having him now would be too much as he had several meetings back to back but a little tease couldn't hurt too much, right? Maybe because she was experiencing the wetness down below or she just wanted to be difficult, her hands greedily yanked at his pants from underneath his layered coat. 

He made a sound but completely inaudible.

No hesitation.

No protest, only the shift in his pants as her hand glided across the outline, harder and harder he got, the more the tease intensified until he frustratingly pinned her down heaving and huffing.

"If you plan on this, do it all the way." He hissed annoyed and now horny at the way his eyes shifted to and from her buttoned up shirt. How unbecoming of Rufus Shinra.

How enthralling and intoxicating.

Sexual frustration at the very worst.

Then moments felt forever and endless, never numbering until they suddenly burst. They always did. They always when you loved someone.

The way, Rufus was escorted out by the voice of Tseng and Yew's reluctance to hand her fiance over.

He was a busy man.


	13. I Don't Like It Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: I don't like it like this by the radio dept

**Reunion**.

Why?

To where? 

With whom?

Family, perhaps? Family? Why couldn't she recall anything before two years ago but a voice she certainly did. One that always came to talk to her about problems, life and expectations was the same one she realized who it could be.

**Rufus Shinra.**

Epiphany, all the more sudden? 

She had to go back home but where would home lead her to? She couldn't stay in Midgar forever lest she rot there in the Shinra HQ but could she really go on her own? Should she present her case to Rufus? Or was he a part of this? 

"I see that you became attached to her so quickly. I'm glad." 

That's how the conversation went as Rufus and someone she realized was a scientist were discussing. She had somehow caught the start of it but luckily no one noticed her creeping against the wall.

"She's not a doll to be played with, Hojo. Eventually, the truth will come out to what you did to her and to those people in Nibelhiem, if I decide to allow the public know. Of course, I won't."

**Nibelhiem?**

"Very wise."

She turned and briskly if hurriedly left even if she found the upper floors a bit too confusing for her but as she continued walking, thoughts and voices flooded her mind.

"Hey! What is the princess doing here?"

She had wandered into an room that was unfamiliar but full. 

"Reno, be nice now. She is an important member of the Shinra family, _well_ to be."

Tseng!

Her heart dropped.

**The Turks!**

Reno huffed annoyed.

"Yeah, I get it. The boss is happy, yada yada."

"Still, it's impolite. What can we do for you, Miss Yew?" Tseng turned his gaze upward to her while turning a frown into a very pleasant smile even if it seemed sticky to her, and somehow, making her feel worse off than the conversation heard earlier. Could she just leave the way she came? Would they care? They were Rufus' bodyguards at least from the impression that she got from how they protected him but couldn't he handle himself? She'd seen Rufus fight and it was simply miraculous. She shook her head and reached for the doorknob behind her. Could she do this sneakily?

"Hey! Don't leave now!" Reno called out essentially activating the deer in the headlights look from her. "Did I say something wrong? Hey, Yew-"

"I heard you. I'm just not supposed to be here, I think."

"Nonsense. You're here to see us, right? Did boss mention anything to you?"

"It was a mistake on my part and no, I mean,"

"What do you mean, then? C'moooon."

She frowned and Tseng offered a seat and she slumped into it immediately, grateful at the compassion that they could emit but it was a formality on their part and the name she'd get at marriage.

"Why the frownie face, there, Yew?"

"Reno." Rude interrupted annoyed at his partner's persistence. "Forgive him."

"Oh no, I'm not mad or anything, I just didn't mean to be here and feel like I'm imposing-"

"Tell us, how did you do it?" Reno asked and again, frozen to her spot, as she tried to formulate what he meant.

"D-Do what?"

"Reno." Tseng began warningly.

"C'mon Tseng, a pretty girl walks in-"

"The boss' future wife." 

Reno grunted.

"Yeah. He gets all the pretty girls. Not fair, man."

He further sunk in the couch with his arms behind his head, clearly pestered by everything. 

Yew couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. They were all interesting characters, especially Reno. How did Rufus find them all? Or Shinra for the matter?

"You're looking brighter now." Tseng noted continuing doing paperwork. Did they have to do that too? Ridiculous paperwork? She sighed at the sound of him scribbling with his old fashion ink pen.

"Is it that obvious?"

"So has the boss. He's really enamored with you, so don't go breaking his heart now."

"Or what if I do?" She teased. 

"Fuck, nothing. I wouldn't touch any hair on your head and that's my word. At least from what the boss wants. Though you too are pretty vocal with each other now and then."

Scarlet flushed on her cheeks as she muttered something inaudible, now realizing how loud she could be when they made love, and how, it just quiet Rufus was in comparison.

"Reno, you're entering dangerous territory..." Tseng's voice went up a few ranges.

"Fine."

"Does it bother you guys? I mean-"

"I don't care, but I do care what you do with the boss' heart. I don't think I've seen him show interest in _anyone_ , let alone a girl."

What did that mean? Was he always separated from people during his life? Lonely existence. Is that why he attached so easily to her? There was something more.

"Then, it's my promise that I don't break it. I hope I can live up to it."

"Sure. You better make it true and I'll make sure you stick with it."

She nodded before excusing herself out.


	14. Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Time Goes by Every little thing

"Boss?"

"What is it Reno?"

Rufus hardly took his eyes off a paper that he was reading but it was no use, no way to understand more he worried about events swirling about-the destiny that he had to take. The ones they had to share as they'd been given.

"The missus came by. She seemed flustered by something, as if she was running from something."

"Is that so? Did she say what it was?"

"Nope. She had wandered into our department accidentally, I think she was lost."

"That's hardly surprising because if I remember correctly, she was the assistant to Tuesti, very recently. I hope you were easy on her, Reno."

"Of course, Boss, though I admit there was ample time to get to know her."

"Mmm."

"Boss? Are you sure about her?"

Rufus put his hands flat on the desk, not angry, bewildered if the words were something he hadn't heard before. Was Reno, one of his beloved Turks questioning something in a personal capacity? Where would this go?

"Go on. Speak freely."

"I mean, she's a gorgeous gal, almost rivaling you," Reno began admitting a bit of a rumor that the new President of Shinra was more than an handsome bachelor but no more, he'd been taken so suddenly. "she seems too kind, way too fragile and she's worried about your expectations, I could tell. I think I'm worried about her here. We know, Boss, and listen-I don't know what she did to you, what she..."

Reno didn't know and wouldn't.

Hojo was a madman.

"I'm quite sane, Reno, I assure you."

"It's not that, it's that, I'm afraid you're going to _hurt_ her, that **Shinra** will. She doesn't know everything does she about this company she works for and now will marry into?"

Eyebrow raised but composure remained.

"Are you saying you're concerned with my  fiancée?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that Boss. Her eyes, too-"

"Disregard her eyes, you hear me? Listen, Reno, I don't like to get sentimental for anyone, let alone a woman, but how do I say this to you? Do not concern yourself with this as her existence is mine to take care of, alone. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Boss."

"Now, you can leave."

Of course it had started as simple as that...

_So beautiful, almost ethereal, and unreal, but why did he Rufus keep coming back to her? Why to a woman with an erased past? An experiment for Jenova yet, it wasn't pity bringing him back to her but her ability to seem to listen to him fully. All his insecurities, fears, and plans._

_"I wish you could hear me, Yew, but the time is high when you'll awake and I wonder if you'll remember these talks of ours. Maybe we'll have new ones together?"_

_Startled as her palm hit the glass between them, as his palm slowly overshadowed the distance and he got nearer; Could he burden her anymore?_

_"Why am I attached to an experiment of Hojo's, when all you did was live in Nibelhiem...so many years ago...Yet, you're the only one that will listen to me...Hilarious yet deafening. Now, I wonder if I'll remember you-yes, I'll place you with Mr. Tuesti. He needs that assistant that he always talks about then when you get out, you're mine. I can't help you babbling about my secrets and..."_

Why had he chosen this way? Why with her?

Always so restrained, almost losing his mind over it all, but glancing back at his papers, the door crept open and Yew popped in a bit, her face abashedly red as if she'd been crying, sobbing perhaps. What could he do in this moment?

"Come here." He ordered out of instinct and she obeyed almost skipping over to him, quickly and pulling behind him and embracing him with sweet kisses that trailed his neck, as he let out a small moan. He didn't know that he had so much feelings there. So much of it belonged to him yet, he didn't realize it. "Now, no more crying, you hear?"

"Okay, Rufus, honey," She sweetly cooed as her head hid in the crook of his neck, and he gathered her further till she was in his lap, despite the weight difference, she was perfectly decent to hold. To continually support.

"I did tell you today, that I love you, right?"

"R-Ruf-"

"Now, hush. I told you once and that should be it."

Time did go by.


	15. Into A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Into a dream from Kare Kano ost

Stealing those moments, and kisses from her, so tenderly as well even if Rufus was just learning to be even more of a human, progress was made. Progress indeed.

"I'm not..." She began with a single thought while pressing her fingers through his light blonde hair.

"You're so beautiful." 

His hands dove into her blouse squeezing her breasts which sent shivers down his legs and groin. Just some light teasing in the opening ceremony of the morning. Funny how light things had gotten. Worries had ceased to be in the arms of someone you love but even as she pinned him down jokingly, he accepted it.

"Now, you're being silly." 

His expression seldom etched into a mild smile, embraced it this time. Fully. How funny he transformed in her company. Mr. Perfect, over here.

"I have most distressing news, I must leave at once because-"

Was it about Sephiroth or Cloud? Why couldn't the world be still for a moment? Or at all?

"What about the wedding?" 

"Postponed, I'm afraid-"

"Then, I say let's marry now! Let's just have a small impromptu ceremony." She spoke out of turn for some reason, expecting him to turn it down and it wasn't like she had any family anyways to sir on her side.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Then later, we can have a big wedding, I suppose." She mused loudly to appease him and his sense of grandeur, but unlike the reaction she was expecting, there was something she didn't take into account, his complete duty to her which she didn't figure into anything at all. Why should she know this?

"Whatever you wish."

"H-Hey, you aren't supposed to-" She almost choked back on her words.

"Remember I'm the president." He teased back and somehow she found the sky, clear blue in his eyes and that seemed too true almost reflecting his heart or maybe it was his soul entirely? "how could I not make you happy?"

"No one has ever been this kind...well, in _your_ way. You've changed." 

"Maybe I did?"

"You did, Rufus Shinra." She remarked even more louder and all he did to counter it was give an open mouth kiss that sent shock waves to her very being. Was love so frivolous like this? Was love more than passing devotion? Was his voice calling out to her? Was it always? "and I appreciate it." She bowed her head slightly and he kissed again, more fervently than before. 

If the sky never changed, if it never moved, would it be all right to remark to trust herself through this?

" You don't need to thank me when it was all you."

How coy of him.

"Then promise me then," Her tongue entered his mouth, and like that, there was a calmness to them, hands now interlacing before she found the clarity that purpose only brought. "that you won't let me go and that you'll always cherish me-corny, I know but my heart compels me to believe in you."

A caress of her falling hair out of her eyes.

"I will on my name and on my company."

"Whoa, that's big of you."

She gave a small chuckle.

"I mean it, Yew."

"C-Call me by my name again, Rufus honey." She pleaded lightly tugging at his sleeves and he rolled over having him on top instead of her.

He smirked.

"Of course, Yew." He smooched harder, taking a breath before ripping her shirt off from the buttons, revealing her pink bra. "Cute." Wider smirk before he wrapped his hands around, unlatching and allowing the bra to slowly slip off.

Hungry.

Too hungry.

His mouth greedily began sucking on her perky nipples, before running his palm over them now lifting up and scooting further up, placing his cock between her breasts squishing it and letting a groan escape his perfect lips.

"Have me."

He motioned as she slid down opening her own mouth and taking in all his length and girth with a tongue lashing and licking every spot that felt pleasurable and he rolled his head back producing a vocal track for her, almost between a scream and groan.

He gripped her shoulders as she continued deep throating him with her tongue in sync. 

His eyes blurry with tears almost.

"Your turn, princess."

Then flipping positions, her back arched as he pushed inside rather quickly but their hands laced together and never untangled. Was that it? Was everything so minuscule that she couldn't dare think of no place rather to be than here? Her heart thudded with each thrust, in and out, motion to motion but feeling nothing but hope and not despair, she could hear his voice calling out to her.  
Her name.

Yeah, don't forget it.

She couldn't forget the joyful tears shining off her eyelashes and while they weren't as fine and dainty as his, they still mattered. How willing had she been? After it was said and down, she snuggled closely to him for the warmth that came so nicely. He didn't have to and yet, she was willing to share and even after he fell asleep, she didn't think she could burden any more of the pain, and quietly found herself dressing and leaving by the door.

This was clearly a dream and she kept running in step with the rhythm of her heart, the one that betrayed her time and time again. Surely, there was more to it. The last two years were the blurriest she'd ever had and with a hand in hand, she skid back to the empty Turks room and catching a breath, she sobbed on the floor.

She remembered all of it.

Goddamn it, but instead of being vengeful, she traced the smile that began forming on her thin lips. 

**"I'm going to be a princess worth remembering, wait and see, Shinra, Rufus Shinra."**


	16. I Want Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: I want candy by bow wow wow

**Somehow I misplaced everything you ought to give me.**

**Somehow, I do apologize**

**somehow I misplaced the same heart you gave me**

**as you gave me everything**

**I must say farewell**

**and I can't apologize enough**

**I want you think of me**

**think of me that I ought**

**do to more for you**

**more than anything**

Why was her feet carrying her to the slums? What world did Rufus inherit from his late father? What kind of company was it? She wasn't exactly in the slums this particular moment but top side exploring this in the break of morning. 

She hopped into the train and sat uncomfortably, with her hands in her pockets though she felt incredibly out of place with her clothes reflecting a new status. She wasn't entirely alone though, a Turk came with, a new recruit, Elena, and how Yew persuaded the new Turk amazed her. 

"Miss."

"Thank you for escorting me here."

"I don't know why you need to..be here in Midgar like this."

Why?

"The president will be looking for you soon."

Yew had left a peaceful Rufus to his sleep despite her better wishes. Why couldn't she have stayed? And how in the hell did she manage to leave undetected? He had felt so good, and been so naughty, all at her wanting. Maybe she made a mistake and could go back now? She suddenly stood up.

"Miss? What's the matter?"

"I need to go back-"

"Miss-"

Then as the doors opened, Yew ran out as the crowd of people piled in leaving Elena behind, but at what cost? What had she not thought of at this moment? Impatient and impulsive and devilishly pretty with her short hair catching onto the breeze from above but what did the stars tell her? What did the moon fuss at her for? Astrology was never a forte of hers but today, this morning with the sun clearly overshadowing both the passing moon and stars, her hands reached for the sky as the train took off again.

Her feet carried her into sector 4, top side almost losing breath and figuring out the wind was against her again, almost intoxicating and sweeter than the air in Shinra HQ. Why was the moments of the morning the best? Her hands taking the brazen challenge of skipping as the kids started heading out, but as she may, she was still out of place and with some points and stares, she'd figure that it was only minutes since the sun gave a breathtaking ceremony for them all.

"Is she...?"

"Yes."

That's what the commotion was when she entered a friendly establishment doubling as a bar but with any luck, her hands got a taste of something worse-alcohol and tossing a few gil to the bartender, she finished the vodka in one gulp. She'd never indulged in this, never though if heaven knew what she was up to. Cheering to the sudden wave of nausea, and vomiting quite violently, almost falling in but steading herself while observing the comings and goings of the people suddenly. So carefree and she realized that alcohol wasn't for her. Disgusting.

Her purse jiggling besides her the entire time.

The money always overflowing.

"Hey lady!"

Ignoring now the influx of Shinra soldiers and worse off, noticing a suit-Goddamn Turks, goddamn it. She just wanted to have fun and possibly understand more about Midgar but how to get to the bottom, to the slums? Another train ride? Jumping to another train station and reading the paths carefully, headed in without realizing the ID check feature.

Where was Elena now?

God, and looking at her phone now, silenced, seeing many missed calls from Rufus under the name, **Beloved Blonde President .** Would he think she was frivolous? Her head felt dizzy and like that she found the floor most pleasant. Was it the alcohol from before? Didn't she throw it up already? **ALL OF IT?** But truth be told, she realized that happiness wasn't fleeting and that she was more comfortable with Rufus, and frightened a bit about marrying so abruptly. Would that be okay to still be a princess for him?

Could she even be in this love?

"Are you okay, miss?" A few Shinra employees asked rushing over and pushing her back on to a seat while her eyelids flickered off and on.

"Wait, isn't she President Rufus-"

"She is!"

What had been the purpose of being so insane this morning?

What had she learnt?

Absolutely nothing except to take a smell of the flowers blooming in her heart and all voices melded away as unconsciousness took her rapidly.


	17. Profiles

_**Commissioned by me** _

_**done by** _ [ _**Palette** _ ](https://www.facebook.com/palette2color/)

**Name** : Yew Shinra née Marshall

**Age** : 30

**Hometown** : Nibelheim

Done by[ Palette](https://www.facebook.com/palette2color/)

**Name:** Rufus Shinra

**Age** : 30


	18. Fools Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Fools Rush in by bow wow wow

Hand in hand.

Heart within step of each other.

A wedding for the century and perhaps in recent memory, but how casual and poised Yew's head full of trinkets and adornments of feathers and jewels weighed on her neck still, she never gave the impression of not being anything but strong. No passive words could harm this golden moment for this couple and while, Rufus hadn't exactly listened to Yew's insistence on a smaller wedding, as he still made the publicity for a new image and for her to be introduced to the public. A queen of a frivolous nature. A princess no more and one that she couldn't aspire to as their names dotted the marriage contract.

Now, she was royalty with all sorts of entrapment of any sort at her leisure but as she retained her stiffness through the ceremony, her hands rested on Rufus' as the whole of Midgar began celebrating and while, she was afraid of terrorist attacks, there was at a time a reprieve.

A post haste moment of happiness that she couldn't quite comprehend and all now she needed was a pregnancy-no, that was old fashion thinking but could Rufus stomach something like a family in this day and age? Would he have time to raise a happy home that she didn't seek but came to by accident?

She rubbed her belly in the coming results of pregnancy tests after test-positive, absolutely fucking positive, and how, Elena became a valuable asset to her. Her right hand Turk. The only one she could give her inner most secrets to.

Today, they'd celebrate with champagne as a new reign began.

**The Shinras.**

**A new era.**

Rufus was utterly delighted and brighter than the stars that she remembered in youth time but even that failed her. Even that felt superficial but with a squeeze of a hand so delicate and nimble as his, she concerned herself with the upcoming pregnancy. God. They definitely played with a loaded gun.

"Honey-" She started speaking as they entered into an airship that she'd never dare be in but with a humble nod, he relaxed as his shoulders fell with the intensity.

"Yes, my beloved princess? Was it everything you've dreamt of?"

"Yes, everything has been magical and more-"

"Then why are you sad?"

"I'm pregnant."

Why could she be sad about that? Wasn't it joyous to be a mother? To fall in love and have a family? Surely, that all women dreamed about these possibilities and a fairy tale wedding but she hadn't considered any of it. She just fell in love with a rich man and never sought to gain anything from him. They were fools. Fools in love.

His perfect expression that had waxed suddenly morphed into indignant horror or maybe she was reading him wrong? Would he...? The fear that her knees quaked in almost sent her crashing down but he clung to her, catching and leaning upon her weary tears. She had started at 10 ending it at dawn before the wedding.

"Then, we are to celebrate the birth of our child."

30.

Parents at 30.

Hilarious, frankly.

Frightening.

Terrorizing thoughts of failing any unborn child within her. Who in the hell saw this future for her? And him? An heir less on his throne for a few weeks to a month and now, a father. What kind of father would he be and would he emulate his own father? Cold and unloving only to produce children for a company and not caring for whether if that child had an real value in the world except to be a chess piece. That's not the type of mother or let alone parent she envisioned for the child stirring in her. Her hair not disheveled and unkempt for the moment as she began releasing the image of a perfection.

Then the other question came to mind.

"Do you-?"

"Does it matter if I do or not, Yew? I'm more than satisfied."

She leaned on his eased back and heard only the words of Reunion playing slightly in her tired ears as the popping sounds of confetti and noise crackers weakened her hearing substantially.

What was the reunion?

They were headed to Costa Del Sol.


	19. Heart Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Heart Moving from Sailor Moon 90s ost

**Reunion.**..

Why was her vision full of black robbed men and a voice that was seemingly etching further into her mind? She desperately eased that tension in her body by sipping on a glass of water but even that failed. So demanding that she once or twice felt compelled to leave the honeymoon cottage on the Costa Del Sol shore and drown herself in the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Elena's voice shot in the dark as the only Turk in the vicinity and the only one Yew fully trusted before, knowing that Rufus had gone ahead to his own destination-following Sephiroth again. Yew's hands interlaced with each other before falling to her side, and as her strides reached a crescendo. 

"I have to go there, too." No question about it, none at all.

"Go where? Wait-" Hesitation.

"He's calling me."

"Who?"

"I d-don't know who but he's there, beckoning me."

"You know I can't let you do that, right? Miss-I mean-" Another halting progress. Fucking fuck, couldn't Elena just comprehend the unearthly desire to connect? To reach out to a voice she'd never heard of? No, Yew didn't think so nor could she explain any of this.

"Yew. Just my given name, okay? I request if anything-I order you to get me a vehicle to go to the northern edge of the world."

"You know I can't do that."

Gulping hard and realizing that Yew had to push the issue even if feeling the pain in her throat. Why did she have to be a bitch?

"I order you to or else do you want my husband to be mad?"

"I'll get someone to arrange it straight away."

Dead of the night, confusion was truly real and demanding at the offering of the voices of Reunion. Was it the planet calling her or someone more sinister? She had to, the compelling reason was beyond her knowledge. Elena had left momentarily and with some calculations, her presence was back through her tone.

"It's been done. We leave soon."

Did Elena despise her now for abusing the surname that Yew had been given only a few hours ago? Why did she care? Crushing anxiety produced only desperation and worse regret.

She was going to follow Rufus.


	20. Nocturne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Nocturne from Danganronpa ost

Yew supposed stabbing anyone would be more dramatic and possibly bloodier but here she twisted the sword deeper into Cloud's arm.. God could he stop screaming for once? It couldn't hurt that damn much right? 

Still the voices in her head magnified to suffocation levels that she had all the strength not to kill him definitely. The faces of his companions melded together into blurry haze of unfiltered tears. Dammit..this wasn't what she meant to do when she planned on following Rufus. Damn it to hell. She couldn't take in all this knowledge and still end up giving up the black materia, right? Cloud and co. had descended into the so called temple and retrieved it only to be thwarted by Yew Shinra. What would she do with the black materia? 

Anything? 

No. No more ridiculous memories of the past, of Nibelhiem or elsewhere as she held this present to be her own clue. The only one that truly meant more and the baby inside sleeping so peacefully.

She held onto the black materia, not heeding the dead voices of the men in black robes. What really caught her attention was Cloud's agonizing whimpers.

"You know, it pains to me too. Listen, I'll hang with this awhile..."

How in the hell did she end up this way? How in the hell..oh right...she was whisked away so suddenly from Costa Del Sol that she almost forgot about it by those voices.

The Turk's faces also felt strange and dizzy as well, but with a hand, she pushed in deeper almost hitting bone. Compelled and honored to do so.

**"YEW!!"**

Was that..?

She struggled to maintain this euphoria and madness for too much longer till nothing felt right. Nothing at all and she experienced the worst cramping of her life but it lulled as she stood back steadily. If anything would be it, if anything at all.

The winds were changing and the reflection of them came into her eyes, almost as suddenly both her and Cloud doubled over, the pain seeping through and the control being forfeit. The control of their wills and the sword fell from her quaking fingertips, face rustling up a uneasy end.

_Nibelhiem._

_And then Rufus' face...she'd seen it before, seen it because he visited her daily in Hojo's lab in Shinra HQ and that's when she awoke 2 years ago. She had been a gift to the vice president then and now, how could she trust him?_

_But Nibelhiem._

_Her home._

**"Give it to me."**

The voice manifested louder than ever but instead outside her head as Cloud began dragging his feet towards Sephiroth, or what she assumed could only be him. Her hands clasping the black materia so tightly that she felt circulation cutting off and faintness prevailing. She would die than allow Sephiroth to have this.

"No!"

Defiance, maybe futile?

Maybe relentless in the pursuits of something more?

Faces transfixed themselves to her as she began wrestling against a very injured Cloud Strife, and the life and death struggle of the planet. Of not wanting Sephiroth to get the black materia and presuming victory, a very harsh and devastating victory for her.


	21. With The Stars And Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: with the stars and us by Lyn from Persona 5 Ost

"She is infused with Jenova cells, maybe not as potent as Sephiroth or Cloud, but she got the job done." Tseng managed to say with some confidence with a very stoic Rufus Shinra in a pensive mood, until the ice broke if nothing else.

"She might have but at what cost?"

"Sir?"

"Tseng, listen to me carefully, she's my wife and to that, I have a duty to her and to the dynasty that she holds. Besides," It wasn't like Rufus to be insecure on any words that he cautiously strung together. "I truly love her. I enjoy her company, her impulsiveness and I for one, will be a different father than my own before me, so her life is utmost important to me and to the Turks. Got that?"

He had struggled a bit in expressing what was sentiments that he could only share privately as his image had to be maintained, but as her coma resumed with some brief reprieves of consciousness and bewilderment, he held on to the hope that she'd awake fully again, memory in tact.

"Sir..."

"Uncharacteristic of me to admit to you even in private but I'm at my wits end."

"We have the Black Materia at least."

"Again, I state at what cost?"

"Mr. President."

"Yes, Tseng?"

"The Turks will protect the missus and you with our lives."

A moment of acknowledgement with a nod that seemed reflective on all the events that transpired and a tap of a foot that seemed oddly impatient. His impatience growing steadily.

"AND our child. The Shinra name is very important."

Our child, huh? 

Could Rufus be feeling sentimental towards the notion of fatherhood? His own father cared so little and wasn't affection even when Rufus was little, in fact the memory of being called a loser came to mind. 

Loser.

Not what he called himself today though experiencing such a sensation was quite close.

Loser, indeed.


	22. My Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: my long forgotten cloistered sleep by Yuki Kajiura

**Chances.**

That's really a purposed meaning to it all, and Yew understood it as she woke up with the words of "Ahhh." escaping her lips however frail her mind could be. However the dreams were not a reality she was willing to stomach and while, she wasn't alone, she was lost in nightmares that fueled with the illusions of a previous life. Troubled and bittersweet was the reunion with the living that she forgot the momentarily pleasures of life and what the twilight provided her.

The twilight.

But she'll be there by his side, and within in the twilight she so sought to erase from her the hallucinations and the destruction that she caused Cloud and possibly the world. Dark as eternity, dark as the ways her hands out stretched searching for any semblance of peace in her mind. What happened to Cloud? What were the words that she needed to express the dreams she experienced? That sentiments lent its own spin? She sat up hooked up to wires and the first instinct was to rip them off and be succeeded off the world.

There was splintering of her mindset and the clanking of footsteps sprinting and everything felt muted. Her world did.

"R-Rufus..." She realized that her body has metamorphosed to accommodate the baby's development thus, being bigger than she could possibly imagined. "Ahhhh..." Scrambling onward, she took her steps off on to the ground, forgetting the movement and intricacies of walking or even standing. Had it been so long?

"There you go, milady." Reno said while holding to her arm, pushing her back up to the bed's edge and studying how much transformed in her.

"R-Reno!" She exclaimed flipping back a bit of her longer hair that tumbled on her shoulders. 

"You gave the boss and all of us a scare."

"R-Rufus-the black mat-"

"Don't concern yourself with that now. Concern yourself with you know...that bump of yours."

"Oh this, how long have I been asleep?"

"Maybe a few months now." He remarked unironically.

"I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have."

"Well, you can't change that now, can you? Focus on the here and now, and oh, he'll be here soon."

Rufus Shinra.

The black materia.

Goddamn it. Then as if cues weren't enough, terrible cramping and worse a pain she didn't mean to sleep off, or couldn't began overtaking her body. Contractions? Now? She was in a coma for all 9 months? Or less? He hadn't specify the length but a few months could mean anything to him.

"Yep, it's time, ain't it? I'll get the doctor, no leaving here, alright? Or otherwise, I'll be pissed."

"F-F-Fine." She retorted trying to distort her face to be angry. 

Leaning back, she let out a wail, and thus began the labor and boy for hours, she toiled in that labor for hours, pushing and screaming as agony pressured her to resume. Would she meet the baby in time? She hoped onward that she could see the baby, but instead of terror- joy prevailed.

"I see...I see...looks like you have twins." The OBGYN exclaimed holding the babies up together. "Unexpected. Doesn't happen much here."

**_Two babies._ **

Fraternal twins.

Their names?

Marie and Jules Shinra.


	23. Hologram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Hologram by Nico touches the wall from FMA Brotherhood ost

Rufus Shinra had accomplished more than anyone could possibly against the threat of Sephiroth, and with the Black Materia in possession, there was nothing the Shinra Electric Power Company couldn't do. 

The world at his fingertips. 

"Sir, the children were born." A sudden interruption from Tseng.

"Children?"

Unexpected. 

Perfect.

Heir and a spare. 

But how was _she_ doing? His eyes darted from Tseng to the window from the executive suite, again unsure what to do now. Should he continue on this path? Use this Black Materia? No, just a threat against the world and the fear he'd instill by this new avenue.

"Mr. President."

"Tseng, arrange a visitation with Mrs. Shinra."

"But of course."

A bow and later, Rufus swept the floor with his feet, following behind closely. He had before let his guard down and followed love's attention but no more..he had to be stronger than this in public and worse in private.

Even if it meant pushing Yew away because he knew the terribleness of his own character. Rufus was still the old man's son.

"No, arrange her to leave Midgar immediately and have her stay at Kalm effective now."

Tseng nodded even if unsure of the command but respected it.

Yew would be gone for now while the plan for Shinra's domination continued.


	24. True Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: True Blue by ZONE

"He's not coming to see...me?"

Yew's voice felt thin and shaky as if waking from a terrible dream, her hands still empty from earlier nursing the twins on both breasts. Exhausting stuff.

"I assure you that it's for your own protection."

"Tseng, why did he put you to this task?"

"He trusts me the most."

"I see. Well, I can't go against his wishes I suppose. I can't really fight much, just allow me to fetch my things unless-"

"You are to leave immediately to Kalm."

"What about the children?"

"They will remain here."

Absolute. Firm. And she could barely see the regret in Tseng's expression but he was trying to communicate more subtly to her. She was to go without her newborns and leave them in the care of strangers? Not when she could breastfeed and bond more with her children. Why was Rufus displaying this sudden coldness? 

"I refuse to allow that. I'm their mother and Rufus, be damned to hell if he thinks he'll rip me away from them. Out of my way, Tseng." 

"Madame."

"I support her, Tseng." A voice resonated behind Yew taking form. 

"Elena." Tseng said a bit crossed with the finer lines on his face revealing stress and his age a bit. He couldn't have been older than Yew or Elena? 

Infighting within the Turks? Why the hell would Elena stand by Yew's side after the nonsense she put the girl Turk through? Allies even with the Turks were essential, one Turk amongst many.

"Listen, let me talk to Rufus. I'm sure he has his reasons and maybe I'm still a bit tired but I do wish to see him again. Maybe he'll see our babies, they are quite tiny and more needy than I reali-"

"Madame Yew, I assure you that you will speak to the president."

"Not if I-"

"I'm his wife, am I not? Do I not hold authority as well? I just gave him heirs so doesn't it make me just as important?" Again, arrogance and worse off, flaunting her status to a mere leader of the Turks, someone that reported to her husband, Rufus, but knowing this shrewd leader, Tseng had possibly other plans. 

Surely that was always the alternative? What troubled Yew mostly was Tseng's own disregard but that was the life he chose to assume to but did she truly have any real seniority over the leader Turk like Rufus? Or was it merely inherited by marriage? Or none at all?

"Yew."

"Mr. president!" Both Elena and Tseng cried in unison as Rufus elegantly strolled in like a proud gentleman in olden times. Money really did bring you everything. He focused on a grin that had been rehearsed, Yew was assured, before waving the two Turks out. They complied.

"Princess, I'm doing it for your protection-"

"Don't lie to me like that. Know that you can't shield it from me forever."

"So, you remembered."

"Briefly. I know you were there but that's all. I don't know what Shinra truly does but, I'll get there but I implore you not to give up on me, okay? Please honey. Please don't force me to leave."

Pleading with her half sleepy eyes.

"I won't then. I thought I'd spare you from this all."

"You can't anymore. I am your other half, Rufus Shinra."

"Then we should rest before preparing for the worst, for now and I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Of course."

Of course. Would he truly lie about these matters? About what the future held? 


	25. Color Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Color Photos by Jolin Tsai from MUSE album

"How much did you know?" Yew's voice piqued up as she clung to Rufus' arm almost to be pulled back from it. This facility. Hojo's lab and more abominations perhaps than she could count on one hand. 

"Enough." He replied to her question in his own muted tone. "This is the truth of Shinra. We don't merely suck the planet dry as they say but this, these experiments all under my old man and discontinued under me. You were brought from Nibelhiem."

"That's correct. I remember that much. So that means that what happened years ago-"

"You're just as connected to Sephiroth than you realize."

"The Jenova cells?"

"Yes and no. There was an incident there at Nibelhiem that spun out of control. Yew, these are the answers you seek but does it change anything between us?"

"No. Not at all. I mean I should be very upset at you and Shinra for the past but it's just empty now and besides, I have nothing more than respect for you, I suppose that's it. But I want to help you."

The Black Materia.

Shinra had that dreaded materia in their possession but hidden away secretly, she hoped.

"Yew, then we can use this to stop Sephiroth."

"And do more." She added a bit casually.

"What did you have in mind?" Intrigued by her sudden phrases. He pivoted on his heel and compressed his hands on her chest, forgetting about her breasts and the sudden flush of scarlet entering her upper cheeks as he did so. 

"Don't we still have the threat of Cloud and his cohorts? Can't we do anything about them?"

"We could but in the meantime, do you wish to perhaps-"

"Rufus, can we please get out of here?" 

"Of course." 

Cold shower.

How long has it been since she taken one of these and fully was refreshed? Hands over and over through her lengthy thick darker blonde locks but god forbid she'd continue speaking out of term for herself.

Exasperated and on fumes, she'd almost rather give up. Maybe the pressing issues of childbirth occurred too close to her heart? Or the fact, that they were take so unceremoniously and given to wet nurses which to her seemed **archaic** in her mode of thinking. 

_Yew held back the biting droplets of molecular tears as the stoic women in modest dresses took her less than a week old newborns from her arms._

_"No-"_

_"Madame, you have a duty to focus on yourself. Know that they shall be taken care of and on the orders of the president."_

_Always on his orders. What the hell was he thinking? She remembered less than she should, almost stumbling back into memories that didn't quite fit. Their pieces weren't always clear on the picture but she knew that deep down, they were colorful._

"I can't stay here...I have to see him..." Came out a muffled response under the water and her, desiring less than before, before drying and surrendering to her inner commitments: **sleep.** Her fingertips traced the color in her dreams, until the mirror reflecting her and the dallying of the future of the planet. Pictures of many faces, of gasps in memory and finally her actions finally taking a place in the larger puzzle. She awoke determined.

She'd have to make a wish, a bigger wish than possible.

The battle belonged to her and her alone.

She'd have to leave. She'd have to see Sephiroth's body in the Northern Crater and worse off, accept the destiny that she fought over.

Color Photos.

Color moments together.

Would she forfeit her existence if only granted a chance? She wasn't any magical girl nor a girl that could grant mere wishes like Rufus could, but taking the Black Materia back in possession and running off the very last time, leaving her phone behind.

She'd go to the northern crater and hopefully make a wish with all her heart and hope the planet responded because she saw her-that damn Ancient girl that always traveled with Cloud, whatever the girl's name was and reaching out for her as Yew would hope that wishes could come true. Wishes came from the heart, didn't they?


	26. Lost Odyssey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Lost Odyssey from Lost Odyssey OST

"You're here."

"I wouldn't be elsewhere."

"It must have been difficult for you to leave." Aerith stated and maybe it had been but with no kids to nurse and a husband far off in his ambitions, Yew had no choice but to take Elena along and be witness to these events.

"Were you the one calling out to me?"

"Maaaaybe." 

"Why would you? I am a Shinra."

"So? You're still here after all. You've been called, now you can help."

"H-How? I'm an enemy, aren't I? Jenova-"

"You don't have to live with it anymore." 

"I d-don't but how?" 

Aerith's hands were hot and Yew experienced a bit of her own channeled warmth in the center of her body. Why was this girl producing such extreme sentiments in Yew? She admitted that Aerith was sort of cute but ahhh, no, Yew could trust this gentleness and sereneness that swallowed her. 

"Here, you go. Tell your friend that she's welcomed to."

With a gesture in the air, Elena hurried behind as Aerith took Yew further into the forgotten city till the stillness of the water swallowed them all. 

Rage and agony overtook Yew as she kept swimming deeper with Aerith guiding. Yew's cells were shrieking as they tore from her body completely.

Her clear blue eyes shone as the surface returned to them. 

"MISS YEW!"

Elena called out as the pair snuggled against each other and the Black Materia was handed over so brilliantly.

"You don't have to go to any place you don't want to now. You're safe from this curse." 

"HOW-"

"Now, it's over. Yew, you can still right your wrongs. Go home now and I'll keep the Black Materia safe."

Elena waddled into the crystal clarity of the water and took Yew aside as she separated from Aerith and somehow believing in her new found identity, Yew would do the impossible like Aerith before her.

The maiden saved her.


	27. Simple And Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru from KH ost

"You can't keep disappearing like that!"

Yew held the cellphone away as Rufus shouted through it but she couldn't blame his reaction. Half way around the world guided by nothing but wits and instinct and in the middle of the night, too. 

"HONEY-listen-"

Elena gave a slight chuckle at the lovers' quarrel until she saw Yew's scowl and darkening expression before light returned and words formed again but they were sparse and quiet.

"He'll be waiting for at Junon." 

"We're heading that way, Yew?" Elena asked with a lot of informality, maybe more than was required or accepted but at Yew's behest, walls had to crumble and by all accounts this was the way to keep allies near and Elena certainly fit that description being the only female Turk.

"Yes." 

"I'm sure the boss will be more than grateful you're home."

"I wish that was the case but the future of the planet is still in danger. In that water, I saw...the future." Yew said with a tense foreboding and one she couldn't quite strive off but there it was, the blackness that the lifestream would give, the cells that had vanished from her own body. The mutation of the knowledge of lies that Shinra continually built and that Rufus gained the legacy to.

"That's impossible, Mada-"

"I wanna believe that but I saw the future there. Sephiroth will continue on and then, we'll all suffer. All of us, including Shinra."

Including Rufus. The disease that ravished the body, and finally signaled the end of a life; the one she constantly fought back most of her life while waking up 2 years earlier, but who needed to hear this? Would his hubris be too much? Shinra would fall and she'd do nothing about it, warning seemed to never halt the future's trajectory in the slightest and she hoped at the end, humility came for them all. Would she be selfish to retreat and take those children from the wet nurses' breasts?

Who could deny the push and pull of fate? It was all determined and maybe it was that simple to explain but soon, with an overcast heart, she'd be returning to her death and most likely others.

"Can't we do anything?"

"You think I would if I could? I'm not going back to Midgar. Like I've said, that poor girl is going to die."

**Aerith.**

Some people were born to die.

Some had to perish for others to live and that's how it would be, how destiny worked out for this world and its inhabitants, but not even knowing her own life beyond this measure of time, she had to allow herself to go in the wave. To flounder. She wouldn't dare throw herself over board but what was possible was the very end of an empire and rightly so? Rufus' legacy had to be paid in full even if meant suffering and agony till death retrieved him and them all.

"Just don't look out. We don't have much time."

"Yew-that's-"

"Elena, at the end of it all, you're the one Turk I trust above all, and I need you to do me a very strange and dangerous behavior-sneak my children out of Midgar and out of the continent. You are being ordered to do so and if you disobey, I'll have to kill you, myself."

Streaking it downward were the unfathomable tears that wouldn't keep coming but lasted an eternity as it was already too late to alter Rufus' course with the fate of the planet itself; Yew could save innocent lives like her children into the future. The legacy of the company could go on.

"Yew-Yew, you're scaring me."

"You're not to talk to this to anyone and you're permitted to lie, cheat, steal or whatever you can do to fulfill this mission. I'll have better instructions later, for now, that will have to do. No, this is wrong of me to ask-for you to do for me, so I ask as a mother and a very desperate one to save my children as I cannot save my husband. I'm powerless against those waves. I'll meet him again, that's for sure."

"Mrs. Shinra, it's been an honor and I'll fulfill it to my best intentions." Elena bowed.

"E-Elena, I'm asking so much..."

"No, don't Yew or else I'll let you kill me, then. You really love your kids, don't you? I can tell you're trying to be strong for you, us and the boss."

"Don't cry too much, Elena."

The cargo ship that held them rocked and swayed as a familiar landmark came into view: the Sister Ray cannon and by an extension, Junon and before Yew had turned around, a very unknown pair of lips came down, though not overly expecting it, Elena tasted nice. Kissing girls felt and seemed different.

**An act of love?**

Cowardice?

No, too sweet.


	28. Mermaid Returns Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Mermaid returns home by Jisun

**The Mermaid reaches**  
**the universe's beach**  
**but is the sandy shores**  
**too coarse on her**  
**bursting heart?**

**Hold me now**  
**Hold me tight**  
**till the mermaid returns home**  
**till the seas part**  
**for I am Poseidon's daughter**

**I am the mermaid**  
**bringing doom to love**  
**hold me now**  
**hold me forevermore.**

The world kept turning but turning a phrase over and over only meant the inevitable as soon as the nightmares ended; the battle had locked on to Midgar and with no chances, Cloud failed and the Black Materia summoned itself over the planet. Death but there was hope in the future. Hope in the questions that seized Yew and Shinra, itself.

"Are you sure?"

"It's not going to work." She decided to decipher the future from the lake in the Forgotten City, the one that Aerith gave to her, the one that lovesick took ten thousand times but never regurgitated back, but their parting was never worse than this. How could he trust her word? Of course, she had some power with Rufus after all, heirs and spares were received as far as concerned, the children were kept out of sight from them, and love made him a sucker, tender and sweet.

"Yew, have faith in the Sister Ray and Scarlet."

"I suppose I can try but," putting a kiss on her severely chapped lips, and drawing back into an apex of insurmountable pleasure, one that she dared not break from him despite his new neediness. Off on Junon, he had broken his own protocol and embraced her forgetting the rage swelling inside, and worse off the love sickness that he endured when she was gone. She had to guess why he didn't fuss at her in person. "...I don't think I could ever be afraid not with you around."

"There you go."

Of course this was all pillow talk and him nearly unclothed in their bedroom and rolling around in the satin sheets. Business before pleasure, indeed.

Cocky bastard.

Cocky son of a bitch.

Why hadn't he chided her for stealing the Black Materia? And Elena's kiss? Well, she didn't think he saw that as they were coming up to Junon but did it matter?

If he wouldn't then she shouldn't. 

"Come here now." He ordered in an authoritarian tone that had him extending out his body in her general direction but she resisted. "I need you. My heart demands it."

"Your heart or your dick?" 

"Well, both."

"Good answer. I wasn't expecting that but as you wish."

Sliding back into motions that would be more than satisfactory and thicker than she remembered him being, she made sure to get those moans restarted with his eyes rolling back and nails leaving marks on his back. Hickies left and right of his neck and till it just ached with pain.

Their love making was very rhythmic and empowering as they could compete as equals in their fervor. It was a zealous approach to be sure though at least they knew it couldn't be concealed by any measure.

"Your eyes, they're different."

"The maiden helped me."

"Maiden?"

"Yes, the Maiden of the Lifestream."


	29. Memories Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Memories of You from Persona 3 Ost

Yew's agony only ripped through her ever living thudding chest and all the memories felt cheap and underdeveloped as the scene before her erupted taking Rufus Shinra's life in the process. The weapon's attack destroyed, no, decimated Shinra and the president at the same time. Where did hearts go when left in the thickening black mess of a death? Of a loss? Tossing aside her suitcase and kids on her back, she was in Kalm listening and experiencing second hand the disaster that the Weapon brought. How could the planet house such monsters in its mantle? Its core? Maybe?

Fate kept winding on.

Fate never played for keep and although she couldn't fathom the depths of despair, the very one that crossed her sight, the vision of the future was never too far off.

"Miss Yew? We can't stay here!" Elena cried embracing her protectee, and knowing for once that life was drained again and living was hell. Living was hell and there was nothing to hold them back.

"Remember what I told you? Where you could always find me? I'm going there now and I'll always be there."

"Y-Yew-"

"These are my responsibilities. I'm lucky to have had the life I had with Rufus and Shinra, but in the end, it doesn't matter how much we try to break fate, it in turn breaks us."

"I'm-"

"Now, don't tell me you love me, don't tell me that, Elena."

Elena's triumph of feelings felt cold and doubtful now but all at once, all at the sunrise that was to come and what was standing there? Midgar was a mess and so much collapsed. Death and possibly famine would come too, it was only inevitable. Yew shook her head, troubled more at the prospects of living without the light, and the dark with its illusions only beckoned from eternity's shores towards her.

"I...I can't and won't deny it, Yew, so I won't leave you behind! I'm your Turk!"

Flabbergasted and readily available to cry only struck Yew harder and deeper till, she had no choice but to accept Elena's proposal.

"Then, I expect you to follow me onward, got it, Elena?"

"I'll do anything for you."

"That I'm afraid of."

Then it was time, and what a novel concept to exist, was Yew leaving Kalm with Elena and the kids, though however tired they were, they slept fine, and while the sidewalks would always remind Yew of the times, there was nothing on the ground but her tear stains.


	30. 2 Years Later: Forevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Forevermore by Utada Hikaru

**what you gave me**  
**what makes me**  
**is forevermore**  
**in the love I treated you with**

**I'm not afraid of an ending,**  
**only the weakness of not finding you**  
**in time**  
**only you tighten my heart**  
**and I love you**  
**nevertheless**

**unable to last**  
**unable to die**  
**I love you**  
**love you**

"Is this impractical, Tseng?" Rufus Shinra asked using the white sheet to cover some of his face but it soon draped downward and refusing to do more with it, he feigned ignorance about its existence.

"I think not. We have some sort of order, and some impracticality is important for you, sir."

"I think I'm weaker than I should be."

**Geostigma.**

The damn disease ravishing the body and the body's overcompensation to destroy the Jenova cells that mixed with the Lifestream but he couldn't help revile in the weakness but starving off the pain was the diluted SOLDIER stimulant, but even if his heart couldn't be quelled, at least the body felt lighter. Headaches and fever were prevalent despite the missing of one Turk, Elena. Her whereabouts unknown until now. And Yew's-dammit, why had she hidden so hard from him?

Snapping back a moment, he was grateful to be alive despite the burden and legacy that was pressed on to him.

"We are all weak, now, but a stronger you means a stronger Shinra."

"Yes, of course."

Dying, of course.

Couldn't Tseng just overlook that one aspect, please? Or could he? Maybe the future was brighter or more brilliant than Rufus cared to acknowledge, but still, Healen Lodge was a perfect if unknown base of operation for the remaining Shinra corporation. 

"They're coming. Reno has them." Tseng hurriedly told Rufus from the phone conversation and with that, Rufus relaxed in the wheelchair.

What could he say to her again?

Or at all?

Musings.

Pondering. 

"Do you think she'd like some flowers?"

"Flowers, sir? She's your wife, I would assume you already know her tastes. Do you wish for Reno to pick up some on the way here?"

"That would be most preferable and is Elena with her?"

"No." 

"Hmm."

"Is something wrong?"

"She vanished after Yew did. It's no coincidence but do I blame them both? No. I was presumed dead and Yew had to make a decision for her and our children. That's another question, are they coming too?"

Tseng waited a moment before responding.

"No, but Reno says they are in a unknown and safe location with a trusted friend. Elena, no doubt. They should be here soon."

Rufus hobbled back up but finally fell back and rolled in his wheelchair.

It has been 2 whole years to the day since he laid eyes on her but had she changed? Was she still the same? He wasn't. Not a chance.


	31. Beautiful Cruel World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Beautiful Cruel World from Attack on Titan ost

"You think this is right?"

"Nothing worth doing is easy, Elena." Yew replied to the now wide awake Turk, but to be honest, her reunion with Rufus was not only a giddy promise she made but also an ambition for herself. She loved him but the time for that was past, yet there were rumors, if not so, of Healen Lodge and its association with Geostigma, almost as if she knew that going there could be the biggest risk.

**One way or another.**

Still, embracing for the heart's importance made it worse, could she retain her dreams for her and her children in face of her husband? Of the cunning and charming Rufus Shinra? 

"He's a cripple from my intelligence reports..."

"Geostigma?"

"That's the prognosis, milady." Elena bowed almost ceremoniously and Yew had to thank her partner for surviving these last few years and using her Turk knowledge to counter the Turk central intelligence network around them.

"I see. Now, I need the fortitude to withstand him, though I hardly remember much except his commanding presence and loyal subordinates."

**Reno. Rude. And Tseng.**

"Take the kids and leave, and don't come out until I call you and give you the signal, you hear me?"

"Yes, Yew-"

"Mrs. Shinra." Yew corrected taking a shine to the diamond ring that lost its luster and sparkle but not the meaning behind the words that she uttered to him. She adjusted her black beret and headed outside, bag and all over her shoulder and tried to assuage any fears she might grow accustom to when seeing Reno again.

"H-Hello." She waved innocently enough at the driver in the truck. 

"Well, if it isn't the missus, you know the boss has been pining for you since he was rescued twice by us."

"Has he?"

"You've been difficult to find, I think I know why but I won't say. Let's get going. It's about an hour if I speed."

"Do it then."

She cautiously entered the older looking truck and let Reno drive even if exhilarating, her heart still fluttered. Too much in fact.

The hour was slow at first until she nodded off, window down and once she woke up, the sound of the engine was off and the window closed.

"Morning sleepy head. Well, technically afternoon."

The outside was filled with Geostigma patients and some looked worse off than others but even still, the disease itself felt mysterious to her. She shifted out of the truck and began trailing behind Reno barely catching on to his exasperating sighs and sentences. The stairs were killer on her black heels but she managed. He stood at the door and she nodded at him as he stayed.

The inside of the lodge was sparse and dusty, as if it had been abandoned before being repurposed. 

"YEW!"

Her heart skipped a bit but owing to that voice, it sort of felt silky smooth and oddly comforting. Rufus.

He wheeled towards her and her heart sank even lower as he stood, wobbling and embracing her tenderly with a long kiss that involved a lot of tongue. His yearning and horniness was quite insane.

It was overwhelming and constraining yet it left her wet and weak. 

"Rufus, honey-"

She jumped a bit as the door shut and they were finally alone, no bags of hers being thrown aside, just the pining hard to control.

"I may be this way...and I may regret it-"

"I want you, Rufus Shinra." She finished but could he withstand this next moments of love making? He could barely walk let alone have sex or even keep up an erection, right? Didn't Geostigma hurt like hell? 

"On me now." He commanded and like any ambiguity could be had, he was already undressing his lower half as she gently peeled the cream colored dress from her body. 

He was already erect and a lot bigger than she recalled and tastier too. How would she know? She was already licking his tip almost extensively and lashing her own tongue across the sides never touched. Already there was a quick movement in his penis, almost as if she had forgotten that it moved and soon, she didn't have to think of that as she calmly and even sometimes excitedly allowed it to plunge inside her. Rushing back was the orgasm that was already tearing her apart. Their motions synced as she took the reins and guided him towards his own orgasm. 

Hardly coherent and when not shrieking and screaming through abject fervor, she locked on his lips splendidly, his eagerness all too embarrassing and willing.

"You're mine, don't you know? Say it, honey..say it, Rufus." She pleaded skillfully with doe like eyes.

"I just want you. I want and love you, yes, I'm yours. Please never leave again. Please."

Then as his head rested briefly on her shoulder as his voice was caught on a whisper. "I'm cumming, my beloved princess." Sweet and gentle pecks of affection and lots more hickies on both the crooks of their necks. 

Their lips and tongues tangled a bit briefly as she gave one more moment to her own third or fourth orgasm beating her down and allowing the sensations to bathe within her. She refused to disconnect until he motioned for it and she was left scrambling to dress back up appropriately.

He cleaned up pretty fast himself and trailing his own growing smirk across his thick lips.

"How did you survive?" She inquired readjusting her black beret.

"I just did. Call it luck or instinct but I wanted to come back to you." 

"You're terribly romantic at heart, Rufus."

"Only for you. My beloved princess, my wife and companion."

"Now you're too much. What happened in these two years? What changed you?"

"Death did. Many times over and now..."

"Geostigma, correct?"

"I am but a burden-"

"You aren't. Don't think so. Besides, I had things to do before coming back. Elena has been taking care of me."

"She went with you-"

"Please don't toss her away for leaving because it was me that asked her for this impossibility. If anything, you should be upset with me, Rufus, listen, I will take care of you. You're no burden or bother to me."

"I couldn't even think of it now. I just wish that I could have had more time with you."

He was already considering death? Well, the whole Geostigma thing, but no sign could be the end of it all, this whole disease. 

"Don't tell me the great Rufus Shinra is afraid to die? I would be frankly terrified. Anyhow, Elena will continue to take care of the kids as I don't think being here will benefit them and you in this condition..."

"That's the great alternative, isn't it?"

"I suppose. Honey, you certainly felt good and I'm glad that your alive for the moment but I know that a cure can be found."

"In fact that's what going on now. How did you get cured of your affliction?"

Her eyes.

Aerith.

The Forgotten City.

The water and then the visions of the future.

How could Yew forget those terrible and wonderful times? Aerith was certainly beautifully sad, a combination that Yew didn't pretend to comprehend. Aerith was an Ancient, wasn't she? Could Yew ever repair the kindness? Was the maiden truly gone? What of Cloud and Sephiroth?

Meteor was gone but in its place was this damn disease. 

"I told you, the Maiden."

"Who is she?"

"She can't help now, she's dead but has she returned to the Lifestream?"

Maybe prayer? 

Back at the Forgotten City? 

Yew wasn't an Ancient but hearing Aerith before, could it happen again? Could she cure Rufus and the others? The others at Healen Lodge?

"You mean...?"

_You don't have to be sad anymore._

What?

 _Never again. I'm always here. Listen to me._

Aerith? 

_Yes. It's alright. I'm here for you._

"Yew?"

"Rufus, it's alright." 

Yew smiled.

_Yew and Rufus (AC)_

_done by[Amanda](https://twitter.com/pasuterucoco) _


	32. My Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: My testimony from Persona 3 ost

The rain never left.

The rain only traveled so many fleeting miles to torment Yew but on those nights hearing the some goodbyes and whimpers coming from Rufus and various Geostigma patients around, her mind was clear. Clear and tearful.

"ELENA!" Yew exclaimed from the window panel amongst the stormy weather and like that, rushing past the wide awake Rufus and most of the patients, she exited out in a simple white nightgown embracing Elena and the two solemn looking children. Kissing away despite being away from the female Turk just a week, but the familiarity and warmth, just produced Yew to cry with the rain.

The rain were teardrops.

All down her face.

"Milady, you'll catch a damn cold out here." Elena said forcefully grabbing the children's stroller and Yew's hand and back out of the freezing rain. 

"Oh, Elena, you're so silly-how are my beautiful kids, doing?"

Their mop of bright blonde locks shone through and their eyes gleamed brilliantly as they took the attention, so diligently. Their murmurs of mamma and Lena took Yew back. 

"Welcome back, Elena."

"OH, hello, Tseng."

Rufus wheeled himself to the commotion at the door.

"BOSS!"

"Man, Elena, did you need to wake up the whole complex?" Reno half annoyed and possibly sleep deprived from his guard duty, as he always seemed to get the night shift. A Turk's duty was never done. "So, you did decide to come with the tots as well. Cute little brats-"

"My children?" Rufus interrupted almost standing but falling back heaving into his wheelchair. His blue eyes catching the glances of both Jules and Marie so sweetly. Him at his age, had kids and...except no one paid much mind to him for the moment so his words were lost on them all.

"Why did you come Elena?" Yew asked eagerly, shocked that she wasn't upset by this disobedience.

"Milady, I got worried."

"Milady? What's this fancy sm-" Reno started before a gun was aimed at his nose. "HEY NOW!" Pushing the barrel down, Elena's expression relaxed as a funky half experimental smile plastered itself on.

"While, all of you were holed up wherever you were, I took care of milady and the kids. And you, boss-or ex boss is the main cause of it too. Luckily, some of the other Turks are here because I'd kill you and have no trouble with -"

Yew picked up the twins and held them stiffly in her arms, ruminating over Elena's words.

"I suppose I should explain but, does it matter-and yes, I heard you, honey, say hello to the twins. I'm not sure you seen them yet."

Rufus made his way to the children, reaching and stroking their tiny hands. Were they really his? Were they really his legacy? He paused and made a motion with his hands as the twins were placed in his lap and immediately clung to him as if they knew who it was.

"H-"

"You think I stopped talking about you, like ever? I told them about you but they're quite brilliant, honestly." 

"Geniuses, really!" Elena piqued up beaming with paternal pride.

"Really then?"

"We're grateful you find us so." Marie began not yet 3 years old and already they sounded grown up and for a moment, Rufus seemed bewildered at the words that they began expressing.

"A simple thank you is fine." Yew teased.

"Mamma, please." Jules interjected in his tiny boyish voice.

"Now, let's get you both off to bed. It's late and Lena needs sleep too and we all do."

The twins were lowered as they wandered back to Yew's presence and were escorted off with Elena further inside and so with that, everyone returned except Rufus and Yew. They seemed stuck, an impasse perhaps.

"I never once stopped thinking about you not even when you were presumed dead but don't get me wrong, I did what I did to survive. Don't blame me at all as you have no right."

"You still hid from me. You used Elena to hide. I'm sure you heard about Healen-"

"I did. I hesitated at the thought of you being alive and refused it. Listen, Rufus, I know what was done was impulsive but I never made the best decisions in my life except for this, and you. They've filled me up with the great joy that I've never believed in."

Motherhood. Why had she put it off before? She had never gotten the chance to express herself with it.

"Yew, just don't run away anymore, I'm begging you as I can't dare see you gone again."

"Is the great Rufus Shinra admitting that he **needs** me? Fine, I won't leave, and won't run away anymore but know that my top priority is the twins and me second if at all, and I hope you understand that."

"That's fine, Yew. I'll make it the best time we have together."

How could he? 

Even with him dying? It didn't escape her in the slightest and abandoning any hope she once had for him made the relief worse when he seemed reserved to die in this matter. 

"You're not a burden." She blurted out.

His face darkened as he changed the direction of his view point.

"I am burdening you with my death, am I not?"

How could she stand the seconds at night all the time counting the breaths that he could lose? He laughed but it was a pathetic attempt to sound grandiose.

It was hollow. He truly loved her, as she did for him but they couldn't reconnect and it was killing them both. 

"I'm not losing hope on you. You will get better."

"Yew, listen, even if I do die, you should go on and assume the title of president and continue on Shinra."

"Stop talking nonsense like that. You're the PRESIDENT and always will be. Don't think I'll ever be half as great as you, honey."

He pressed his forehead to hers and tenderly tried to express more in this time than he had the entire beginning of their relationship, but all that came to mind was their wedding and the reception. Memories. Bitter and rough.

He didn't deserve her.

"I'll be taking care of you from now on, Rufus Shinra and consider it my gift to you. I'll always be there for you."

"You're too good for me."

"Now, let's get some sleep, honey." She cooed as her hands brushed against his lips, experiencing the fullness of them and how kissable they always were.


	33. When I Watch A Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: When I watch a drama by Byul

"Could she just stop it?" Reno complained as Elena's faces were directed at Rufus the entire morning when he passed by the window, almost threatening but certainly silly. 

"What's the harm of it?"

"Harm! Wait, kid."

Jules' crystal blue eyes lit up as he began reading book after book but never the pretentious brat he should be, he grinned. 

"Lena is protective of mother."

"Aren't you like 2-"

"We're not stupid kids and again, pleased to make your acquaintance, Sir Reno."

"Wow. Whoa. Didn't know that boss' kids were super-"

"Mother always encouraged us to follow our passions."

Reno couldn't help but feel defeated by Jules, especially.

"It's not like Elena and the missus-"

"At least father isn't disappointing mother always. I know only the things mother has told us about him but frankly, I'm tired of him and this place."

"Those are fighting words, kid."

"The name's Jules. You ought not to forget it Sir Reno."

Jules picked up his gaze at Reno before shifting away painfully from the scene and back into his books. 

"Be a bit kinder, alright? We owe a lot to your father and the Turks here." Yew's voice resonated from the door as she came in alone. 

"Honestly, stop pretending father cares about us or you. We're only here because you allowed him to find us or he just found us because of his intelligent spy ring, so why doesn't he just surrender the presidency to me already? I'm more fit than him." Jules spat angrily. "At least I'm not dying. You cannot hide that from Marie and I."

Putting her hands together, Yew brushed back her own tears with the pads of her thumbs and tried to shift into a happier stance.

"I'm sorry, Reno. Let's just say that our lives for 2 years have been hell and when you finally found us, we were finally settled in and now..."

She wouldn't dare strike her son or ever for it felt that the message with rage would not go around though the price was the sorrow welling inside. The pools already were too overfilled.

"No need to apologize, Yew. It has been difficult for us as well." Rufus appeared around Tseng. Of course. Sincerely, he had no idea but not knowing the specifics of his twice kidnappings and his contraction of Geostigma left her worse off. 

"FATHER, I demand you handle over the presidency to me!" Jules bolted up, brandishing the book as his primary weapon as Reno skid in front but Rufus' expression wasn't of contempt but bemusement.

"Son of mine, all in due time. I'm not dead yet, can't you wait?"

"You won't die! I won't let you!" Yew yelled over them all. 

"Yew, please, understand that this disease will...I don't believe I have much time left."

"Stop saying that."

"Stop believing in father. He's the cause of this mess and deserves what he gets. I say let him die and be gone for good because at least you'll stop crying over him."

"Jules, your tack is lacking."

"Shut up Marie. You're just as insufferable as mother." 

"Hey, don't disrespect your parents like that." Reno chided Jules who had since backed down and ran out the door giving a mean look after Elena went out after exasperated.

Yew bowed her head voluntarily.

"Princess,"

"Don't, Rufus. I don't need it now. Not from you or your pity for I should give it to you. Now,"

He caught her free falling hand and tickled the palm by sliding his fingernails over her lines. The same lines that told of her future supposedly, if he believed in it. He opened his mouth to say more but shut it silently as his body tensed up briefly and she held her arms under him.

The black sores aching and spilling over her hands. 

Dying in between moments.

Dying before her eyes.

"Rufus."

"Yew, I'd like to say that our son is exactly like me...back in my youth." He gave a hollow chuckle though it pained his ribcage.

"Stop it, you're only 32, or worse off not so old. Anyhow, let me take you back to bed, okay? Are you hungry?"

"Stop fussing over a dying man that has only caused you undue stress. How many times did you cry over me? Why don't I free you?"

Her eyes glittered with untold stars of tears that only crescendo through her dainty eyelashes. 

"Don't you dare think I didn't take our oath seriously. Would you really want that?"

"No." 

"Then for once, could you shut up? Ha. What's in the past is that. I don't need that nonsense from you either as I get it enough with Jules."

"Has he always been a handful?" Reno asked thoughtfully.

"I must ask for his forgiveness on his account, he's quite a headstrong but sensitive boy. He's just upset and in time, he'll understand the ways of the world, just dont-"

"You're too kind, missus. Way too kind to be standing with us."

"I don't think I'm kind in the slightest." She retorted.

"Maybe, more thoughtful. Motherhood has transformed you, in just these last two years. You've become a beautiful butterfly, as it is said. You've emerged from your cocoon." Tseng complimented abruptly breaking her thoughts however pathetic it could be or should be, but her heart was no longer worn, just weathered.

"I think we all have." She reminded them of their struggles with a single turn of phrase and like that, Rufus returned her gaze with his own. 

"I'll explain it all to you in due time." Rufus said cryptically as if enticing her curiosity briefly, an invitation to embrace all she had in her and would encounter more.

A butterfly, huh?

Was the world some type of cocoon for all of them?


	34. May Spring Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: May Spring come by Hayley Westenra

_The glittering champagne glasses all arranged around and Yew barely drinking much just by the fact of her hidden pregnancy, well the early stages and Rufus beaming all the while squeezing her hand throughout the reception but earlier as they stood opposite of each other reciting vows though, his own words were brief.  
_

**_"I love you."_ **

_Hers were just as abrupt and quiet but now, they were officially married and awaiting the many speeches reflecting the goodwill on their marriage though none of these people knew them intimately even if with good intentions, it was empty rhetoric. She was lowly as it came but him? Basically royalty and it could be seen if he was marrying beneath him and maybe that could be the truth, but love won. Love in a marriage, a journey for a lifetime and she didn't want to think twice on that message and she could bet he thought so too. Maybe the days of marriage alliances were just that, past and gone.  
_

_She honestly and truly loved him._

_"Let's get out of here, would that be alright for you?" Rufus whispered close to her ear, tickling it._

_"Wouldn't that be wrong? These people came here for us..."_

_"Do you honestly believe that they care for us? It's all for show. Take my hand and let's go."_

_"Rufus, I mean, always...always..."_

_She wouldn't think twice on it._

_Yew and Rufus_

_done by[Amanda](https://twitter.com/pasuterucoco)_

Rufus sat by the open window surprised by the memories hitting on him that day as he spied down on to the courtyard and Yew and the kids frolicking around, all in the while making up for lost time. Reno and Elena watched over them tightly but what caught Rufus' attention was the light dancing on Yew's hair and her eyes sparkling along with the high above sun.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just..."

"Lost for words, sir?" Tseng stood behind Rufus' wheelchair, putting a hand on the handles but not doing much more.

"Was this right of me to bring her here? To be selfish?"

"I told you that impracticability is in you, all of us, and you deserve happiness in these times."

Rufus didn't necessarily believe that, for his company inherited after his father's death, caused all of this and now that the years of abuse the Lifestream still saved humanity but at the cost of karma. **Geostigma. Sephiroth.** His hands and vision were clear for once and his mind at ease inexplicably.Relief could be the last feeling he experienced but he knew but everything in his world felt right and he didn't want to know more. How did it take so long for love to be in his life? He didn't want to think twice.

"Do I?"

"You seem to be happier and it's better to have family here than be alone."

"The Turks have been invaluable to me and I don't deserve it. It's not just the job, is it?"

"Partly and partly not."

It was a utter mystery to what parts or nuances that Tseng cornered himself in but for all intents and purposes, Rufus took it fine, in fact, his eyes glossed over the sapphire sky and the light pouring in. Why hadn't they opened the windows that were for so long shut? Did it mean that spring was traversing the landscape, and with that, could the future come?

"I wish to join them."

"Is that wise?"

"It may be idiotic, but I hope that I can join regardless."

"Then, it shall be done."

"R-Rufus?"

"I'm here. What did I miss?"

Already in Yew's hands were bouquets of flowers being twisted into crowns and some were already done and placed on both Marie's and Jules' hair despite them looking attentively at Rufus.

"I think spring is already here." Yew pointed out as it seemed the waves of flowers, many multitudes of flower' colors, and shapes populated the forest near the lodge, in the courtyard but where did she come up with the idea of doing this? "And I gotta admit that I can't stop sneezing. Now, father needs one, too, don't you think?"

"It's alright, I don't need one, I just wanted to see **you**."

Like that, pressing his forehead to hers with his wheelchair behind, before pouring all his love into a single eternity lasting kiss.

Spring was definitely here.


	35. As The World Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: As the world falls down by David Bowie from Labyrinth OST

_"Don't fall in love with me, you hear?"_

**Too late.**

**Too fucking late.**

Elena, the former Turk, had to ponder on seeing Yew's face lightened up more than any star exploding, the supernova never reaching Gaia, still, being stuck in love with someone unobtainable didn't hurt so much as much as it was bittersweet. There was a duty that Elena had to uphold. The duty to protect the milady at all costs even if unrequited sentiments were lost on Yew, at least there was a chance, a golden one to express Elena's overflowing heart.

There wasn't too much hate on Rufus Shinra, only his reluctance to see how good he had it, how much someone loved him dearly and stayed loyal after two years of rumors of a presumed death. The death that was supposed to occur but now, the anguish in Elena's being toiled and suffered. How could the family be overjoyed to be together when apart from a very stretch of time?

Before she knew it, Elena was the silent guard, the protector of a milady oblivious to all around her but always in good spirits, always enthusiastic about life even in the darkest hours of taking care of children. It was all memories for her although, crying and screaming out towards her, she couldn't do more than break up the family for being self centered even if hate came her way.

_"I don't know why you bother, Yew, milady. He's gone and why you're crying over the past!"_

_"I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it as my heart keeps whispering to me, that my heart won't stop pounding. He has to be alive! You've heard rumors haven't you? About that lodge north of Edge, correct? Is that right?"_

_Elena grunted in annoyance. The last thing she needed was rumors to fuel a flame that nearly died._

_"It's just rumors but I fear that we're being watched. I can't keep us safe anymore as I'm a lone Turk and I believe that there are more Turks in the world. I remember hearing that it used to be bigger, the Turks, honestly, if he's really alive, he'll find us, so we need to leave."_

_"No. I want him to find us, if he's alive, if he's breathing, I want to see him again."_

_"Milady! Let it go! I doubt he'd be the same."_

_"How do you figure that?"_

_Pounding her fists on the table, she heard the defeating silence and Yew's resolve reverberating in the aftermath. There was no way to change the mind of someone so delighted with hope which was happened to sting the worst. The worst weapon devised and now, there were more entanglements. More than Elena bargained for._

"I finally figured you out, Elena."

"You did? I'd like to hear that Reno for the sake of milady and I. Regardless of what she says or wants, we won't be staying."

"You're quick to disappear, don't you?" He stuck out a phrase that seemed perplexing to Elena but brushing it off nonchalantly, she tilted her head at the sight of laughter and happiness. Happiness that wasn't presented in over two years.

"I fear that my service to her will end."

"Listen, I didn't want to say this, but stop this game. You won't win."

"Pardon, Reno?" Feigning a bit of ignorance, she batted her eyes as if signaling something worse than before as his posture changed to a more relaxed one with his arms over his shoulders.

"You love her, don't you? The boss does too and I don't see how this will end up good for either of you, so I advise you to let this go. She's made up her mind, can't you see?-"

"Pardon me again, Reno, but he wasn't there when she was bawling her eyes over him. He wasn't there when getting kidnapped multiple times to search for her. He doesn't give a fuck like I do. He's just reaping the benefits of a love long gone!"

"Whoa whoa, back up there Elena. You don't know half the story there. Listen to me again, don't get in the way of boss and his happiness and while you aren't a Turk anymore, there more of us than you."

"I know enough to know what a piece of shit he is-"

"Don't. You. Dare!"

Reno had to pause not to strike Elena with his baton but again that would seem bad on his part and cause such a ruckus that he couldn't be bothered to do more than appear worse than aggravation.

"I'm glad I'm not longer a Turk but if he tries to, even dares to -"

"Save your hollow threats, Elena." Reno spat. "I'll kill you Elena and don't think I won't do it. You're not to interfere, in fact, you should scram."

"I'll politely decline that."

"Fine. Whatever. Do as you wish."


	36. Name Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Name of love by cinema staff

"Rufus?"

Yew's hushed whisper lulled in the air as he clung to her harder, producing a slight squeal and he only countered with a kiss, a tongue inducing kiss. More squeals then finally sharp intakes of the very same air. 

He was on top despite his fragile state and the black ooze dripping from his bandages that somehow went on her. She didn't know much of Geostigma but here she was, unaffected by it all. But why was he so content to press his strength? 

"Shhh. Yew, I don't have much time but-"

"Stop that nonsense, Rufus Shinra. You'll live. I won't say anything else, but why are you...that feels so good." She let out a whimper. 

He was massaging her breasts with his palms, sucking down on her exposed nipples in the dark and more whimpering and groans escaped her more before mounting her deeper and thrusting his hips into her, his cock being fully erect and wet at the tip. As always, she was tight and fulfilling inside. 

His hands scaling down her back, clutching at the very little hair she had and breathing hard on her neck, but it was worth every pain and agony in his body as the stimulant only did so much. Only and he seemed to delight in this pain. 

What were the differences between the pain and joy that Yew and Rufus often comforted themselves in these moments? In these picturesque flashpoints of desire and ability to please, whom did they really go towards? Bonds of intimacy and worse off than not, their stranglehold on words and actions elsewhere but with hands, tangled red strings of fate, the same ones that should have been severed and like that, the darkness hid no lies. 

"You're beautiful. Honestly beautiful." Came a raspy reply as if planning it all thoughtfully and still sounding serene and sincere. 

"You don't have to continue this." 

Her quiet tear stained pleas but with a tiny kiss of confidence, the time just faded along with them and anything beyond this, anything with anyone else, wouldn't be the same.

On the edge of love.

On the edge of light that only remained visible half a time and then shuttered away, till what remained was a brief glimpse of future, their future.

And from then on, he never left her side even if mundane daily tasks took their toll, they remained connected. 

Sleep.

So wishful.

"I can imagine it all...the company is back and we're all so happy and..." 

Rufus nodded to sleep after their sexual exchange, leaning in ward to her position, hair being rustled to the howls of the storm outside. So safe and sound to the melodies playing in Yew's wandering mind. 


	37. Passing Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: passing afternoon by iron and wine.

Yew smiled while combing her fingers through Marie's frizzy blonde locks, almost forgetting a mere moment at Rufus' unchanging expression. He leaned a bit pressing his forehead to hers before nuzzling into her cheeks. 

"Mother, father, if you need alone time, let me know." Marie spoke in a tender tone as if observing the situation a bit more intensely than what Yew was somehow used to but she had to wonder if the Jenova genes had spread into both children or was their accelerated intelligence a by product or merely genetic? "I think brother Jules is outside in the courtyard again with the fellow Turks. That's who they are, correct? Jules and I have been studying the company and-"

"Stop showing off, silly cabbage of mine."

Marie's expression became pure annoyance and aggravation. 

"Mother! That nickname of mine is repugnant!"

"Quite so, but you are both so special to me and your father. We planted you after all." Yew chirped not caring what she implied.

"Mother...I can't fault you for your sentiments but, I'll live with it. You've done so much for Jules and I; and father, I hope we can talk later. There's so much to know of Shinra and of your side, and I hope you indulge."

Marie's eyes sparkled briefly as Rufus doted on her with a pat on the head and a brief kiss on that large forehead of hers as she squealed about it. Even for a 2 years old child, she was quite delicate and dainty but these Shinra children were just that.

"Then maybe we can exchange information about your mother's whereabouts for so long?"

"It's a deal, father!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"You're not supposed to..."

"Supposed to what, mother? Father will find out eventually...it's not like brother Jules and I were oblivious to it at all. You just ignored it all this time and now that Elena is here."

"Elena?" Rufus repeated unsure of the connection except for her protection of Yew during these last two years.

"Tell him, mother. Tell him. Tell him of Elena's pledge and undying fealty to you."

"Marie Shinra-you're walking a very fine line there and-"

"Of course not, mother."

Marie did a small curtsy before extricating herself from the ongoing storm that befell Yew and Rufus, even if it wasn't pleasant. Even if Yew wished to forget it all but with hands empty and worse off, feeling inadequate and possibly jeopardizing her newly found relationship with Rufus, the whole Elena thing had to be addressed before the former Turk made it her mission to stab Rufus before dinner time. There had been attempts though, Yew couldn't quite keep up with Elena's emotions and worse off, the despair of seeing someone she loved with someone else, a former employer.

Rufus Shinra.

"I think it's best to let her go." 

"I wanna say that too but she's protected me all this time and-"

"I'm not blind to Elena's anger against me. It's always been about you." He stated subtly as he already knew.

**Elena was in love with Yew.**

Unburdened by love, unburdened by the hate that seethed in Elena, but Yew had to reconcile her own matching or struggling emotions to Elena's, there was some loyalty there but no real bonds of true love, just a Turk doing her duty or was that it? The kiss before Junon was exhilarating but knowing the heart that Yew possessed, it belonged to Rufus. It belonged to a devotion that she wouldn't dare forsake, to the marriage that she clung to desperately. 

"It's really my fault for running away as I did, but, I guess I have nowhere to run from it at all."

"Don't concern yourself with the past any longer."

"I suppose not but," pursing her lips a bit too long, her train of thought deserted her. "Maybe it isn't right still. I can't abandon her and she's been so invaluable to me-"

A hand laid in front of her.

"Maybe." Was all Yew could hear from Rufus' own parted lips and despite how chapped they were, he was completely right. His blue eyes were glassy at this time as if swallowed whole by the ocean, almost as if he was observing the whole world beyond Healen. 

"I'm glad you haven't given up."

"I simply couldn't."

It was simply touching yet resonating more in the space in between. Why couldn't he? Was his convictions all the more forceful and unyielding? Yes, that was the Rufus Shinra she knew by memory. The traces of memory.

A lasting and lingering smooch that evolved into endless tenderness and wanting despite his condition but with a forth coming grasp, it was light and comforting.

"Then, I shall send the children and Elena away for awhile until this is all over."

"I don't mind their presence as, they are the future of Shinra. Yew, regardless of what you think your position has been, you're a princess of Shinra but queen is a better fit for you, now. I can safely affirm that you've made my life better, now, Yew," he nuzzled his head against her open palm, pecking gently with his gazed lips. "Don't ever leave me again."

"Begging isn't like you, Rufus, honey."

"I normally don't give into fits of emotions but I mean it."

Hard to deny a pleading man and a man she loved so wholeheartedly and gave children to. Why give into the fancy love? To the trappings and pageantry of the subjective love and devotion? Not like she didn't know the kind of man that Rufus Shinra aligned himself to be but this even more wonderful side of him. Did death defying and even worse off, having an illness that had a mortality rate of 100 percent truly soften up a man?

"It wouldn't be like you to do so, but I guess you could say that I, I don't mind it either. You've definitely changed but we all have."

Another stolen kiss and abled but even if he wanted to be spruce, he couldn't. Geostigma wouldn't allow him to be the vibrant young man he was once. They all were older and tired, or worse, too aware and unable to do more. Her hands riled up his perfectly aligned hair, swirling and twirling it around her fingers til she gingerly just grabbed his head and smashed her mouth further against his, heaving the desires inside.

"Yew, please." He pleaded loudly already reaching for his pants and the release of his erection. "Make me yours."

"I can't keep doing this to you, what if-"

Another press of seduction and her wailing heart despite it all, screaming now as she casually swung her arms around his neck and passing his defenses. Fear and wanting pounding in her.

"All the pain is worth it for you."

Then she found herself fishing her hands in his pants, taking and kissing the tip of his penis, letting the squirts of his precum splash her directly. Retaliating, his own unoccupied hands ripped open her buttoned shirt, and wormed down to her breasts, squeezing them hard. Whimpers of joy escaped her thin lips as she completely swallowed him, massaging his balls all the while his eyes rolled a bit back as his body arched a bit as if to make room to finish in her mouth.

He finished quietly strumming back his fingers on her bare neck, almost snapping back to reality, his eyes shining a bit before shutting them and taking a long intake of breath.

"You're a lot kinder, Rufus, too much and it scares me." Yew couldn't quite fathom the depths of her words, but still entrusted herself to these feelings. "Regardless, princess or not, future or not, the present still matters."

"Yew."

"Rufus, listen to me,"

She strive and sought to say more as he smooched her again unexpectedly bringing back her own stubbornness and surprise; and even if he wouldn't listen...


	38. The Loneliness Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: The Loneliness Girl by Nai Br. XX & Celeina Ann from Carole & Tuesday Vocal Collection Vol 1.

**Coldness in paradise**   
**can you feel anymore tears?**   
**can you feel mine?**   
**overwhelmed**   
**and unappreciated**

**And the loneliest people**   
**are the ones that are**   
**the fault lines**   
**they are the earthquakes**   
**under all the destruction**   
**and construction of moving parts**

**and it's never night**   
**perpetual tears are**   
**feeding the ever**   
**envious and wrathful hearts**

**I'm no longer setting the**   
**fire in the faith**   
**that you once sought solace in**

**the clarity is too much**   
**yet, with the cautious strokes**   
**of storms**   
**the droplets are the tears**   
**I cannot cry**

**won't dry**

**won't dare to fall anymore**

"What are you thinking of?"

Yew's eyes were full of the clarity that she ought to display but with a new placate moment, her hands played with the ideas that beamed into her quiet smile, a smile that should have inspired some confidence, but with the future uncertain and full of pained tears, she wouldn't go there.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Jules?" She teased her son, who, had the longest expression on his lips that were stern. Why was he always like this? Taking into account the moments, he crossed his arms, annoyed and possibly aggravated. "What do you think of your father?"

"Overrated and you're certain to stay by his side, mother? Us, included?"

"I would tell you to stop but you're still a child."

"Is that all?"

"I know that talk is difficult for you-"

"Father didn't leave, did he? You left him...that much I got from 'Lena."

Gripping something close, and somehow she could feel the tears that wouldn't dry dripping down. God, did she always have to be the crybaby but the decision had been made when Weapon was attacking Midgar and threatened the world, so why flee? What reason did she have then? Rufus was presumed dead and all a new life awaited her with Elena but now, the reverse was true, too, true.

"You can't judge your mother."

"No one asked you, red head." Jules spat vehemently and while Reno came into the picture, his hands were casually on the back of his head. "He's a cripple and dying yet your allegiance is still tied to him?" Jules continued on but denying the obvious wasn't quite what Yew desired to do though her, she knew her children wouldn't understand.

The Jenova cells were present in them, weren't they? No, but the lingering effects were just that. Hyper intelligence and emotional instability as Jules was the older twin, right? Faternal twins.

There was no way of knowing the additions or subtractions of twins in an unknown family history but whatever the case it was, love hadn't faded. 

"You should treat Reno kinder. He serves your father and maybe you. They treated me so much nicer than I deserved. Can you do me a favor and tell Elena to talk to me? Or rely a message-"

"Anything for her highness."

Reno bowed grinning like a fool.

Jules huffed off and while, Yew found the silence compelling, her fingers fell off as she dried what wasn't falling.

"OH!"

"Don't cry now. I don't want the boss to be mad or at least worried about you. Honestly, after you left, there wasn't any time to worry about other issues, though boss was sure you were gone but you'd be surprised at the Turks in search of you, after you avoided us these two years."

"I'm not crying about anything, just my usual stuff."

"Why didn't you want to be found?"

"I guess I couldn't believe it but I guess, Elena slipped." 

"She wasn't a Turk for too long, after all." The grin was foolhardy but maybe that was okay.

"Does that mean the other Turks ...well, I guess the Turks were bigger weren't they?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I still could ask but the past should be that, shouldn't it?" 

A deceptive smile but she couldn't quite hide the love gained and lost so easily, and the heart she had to break now that she no longer needed Elena, but was that okay? Was that okay to ignore that part of those 2 years alone with Elena? 

"You sure, you're okay?"

"Never mind that about Elena...I have to do it myself, but-"

"You didn't realize that the boss was alive, did you?"

"I heard the rumors but to see him in this state-- I won't leave him, not again, not that same mistake twice."

Reno made a small noise that only could be understood by Yew, if only, a little bit, and maybe it was time to respect the Turks more, right? She tried to hide whatever things were bothering her.

"You don't have to pity him. He doesn't want that from you or anyone."

"I know but, I feel like if I was around-"

"Don't start that shit, Mrs." 

Voice stuck finally and all Yew could accomplish was accept Reno's words, all because he was right, Rufus wouldn't want pity but it couldn't be helped when love was there; though that shouldn't be an excuse to relive those 2 years a part with pity involved. Throwing anything out wasn't helping but she tried to listen and receive what Reno was spewing at her. 

"I guess, I have that bad habit."

"You didn't hear this from me but, enjoy the time with the boss and be happy in the process. It sounds gross coming from me but he loves _, really_ loves you and--"

"You don't have to threaten me, Reno, because I understand."

He grinned a bit too hard and seemed even worse cocky than before.

"Listen, I can't speak for the boss but I can for me, just don't go breaking hearts if you don't have to." 

"Oh, is that from experience, Reno?"

"Don't get that idea, Mrs., I mean, we hold the best interest for our boss and that includes you, for better or worse. I MEAN, it's not like us, Turks aren't fond of you either though the kids--"

"Jules is definitely difficult but I don't blame him either as it's been that tough for us these last two years. Having Elena to help me...and ultimately, I have to push her away..."

Reno huffed a bit.

"Whatever you have to do, do it quickly but know that you aren't blamed by us or the boss for leaving like you did and I can't say for Tseng or even Rude, but the boss is probably grateful for Elena for protecting you, but remember what I said. Don't go breaking hearts if not needed."

Placing her hands back on her lap and glancing out into the open meadow below, her hair now being grown out though her voice was stronger, vibrating only slightly.

"You are definitely something else, Reno."

"Mrs., We as the Turks, now serve you too and the little ones, and you should be grateful, but truth be told, you're as much a Shinra as the boss and it's his name, though by marriage, you ought to be happy now."

So difficult yet, possible as she wasn't the loneliness girl anymore.


	39. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Fragile by E.L.T (Every Little Thing, Japanese band)

"Huh!?"

Yew blinked as if seeing a faint reflection of Rufus, but lacking the main features of him being in a wheelchair and less scrawny too, but if it wasn't a double she was seeing then who was this mysterious man? 

Was it really Rufus?

The same hair, and gentleness that had were not here in this man, but surely she already knew the connection-a lost brother or relative no doubt to Rufus Shinra though seeing it now, she couldn't fathom that her dead father in law did go around with other women back in the day and here was the result.

"I'm sorry..." 

The blush was hard on his cheeks as she quickly shot up realizing she was the deer and him the headlights, right? Or was it portable that her own heart thudded at this exchange? 

"Don't worry about it. You're fine, though are you lost? Do you want me to help you?"

"By a pretty lady? I mean-"

"Thanks for the flattery, I suppose, but I guess you might not be lost at all and brought here for a purpose? Who took you here?"

The Rufus look like shook his head and tried not to be tongue twisted though she admitted that their first meeting was unique with her nearly drenched and her almost off white lace dress formfitting to her figure; but why was she like this? She couldn't remember the details...her brain fogged.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my son, my young son decided to be adventurous and fell into a small stream and it's why I'm wet, though it was deeper than I anticipated." 

"You saved him, right? He's alright?"

"Yes, though he ran back to the lodge." 

"That's where I am going, though I think the red haired guy is gone, said his name was--"

"---Reno." They both said in unison.

"I should introduce myself even with not little importance, I'm Evan---"

"I'm Yew, and it was my son, Jules, though, I guess you don't mind if I take your coat? I admit I'm cold now."

"Of course!" 

The coat slung on her shoulders unevenly but she gave a slight nod at him reassuring him now even sure, he was a long lost brother in the middle of this terrible aftermath of this nightmare. 

"Your name is unique, I guess you aren't from here?"

"No, I'm from a place that doesn't exist anymore."

"Odd. A pretty lady with no home--"

"Listen, Evan, I'm married-"

"Oh no! I mean..."

Getting flustered was easy but maintaining a distance was worse though a simple interaction with Evan saw even more kindness than Yew was willing to speak on. Maybe more than she could admit but walking under the calming sun, she found that drying was easier than she imagined.

The lodge now in sight and all the Turks gathered around Rufus who was now out on the balcony. 

Her eyes glistening.

Her heart wild and passionate. 

Wild in all her veins.

Why and how did this man just do this to her? 

Though memories were just swirling even in her empty head as she glanced up.

_"You don't have to do this, you know?"_

_"I already told you."_

_Elena the Turk was adamant in her_ _devotion to Yew but would it be enough to quell the uneasiness in this new scenery and last of all, in everything done? In Yew, of course?_

_"I can never return those feelings of yours..."_

_Face darkened and tears shone._

_"I didn't ask that of you and I won't ever, but I will say that I'll ever most of all, not be too clumsy with my own feelings. Not towards you, and I'll protect you in this. Do you truly want to see if the rumors are true? That your husband is alive?"_

_Anticipating this answer._

_"Yes, I do. Let them catch us. Let them win."_

_"Yew, Yew Shinra, be careful in this."_

_Face lightened as if joy had been found._

"That's your brother in law!"

"Reno, did you bring Evan here?" Yew asked as she climbed the steep steps but voices from all reached her ears but the most quiet of them all was Rufus, himself. What was he considering in all of this? What was he thinking now? At her in another man's clothing? 

What?

Oh, such intrusive thoughts but she wasn't exactly dry so with some quick stepping, disappeared into her thoughts and the lodge.

_"Be honest, Elena, have the Turks been looking for me?"_

_A pause, and a delicate one._

_"Yes. And that's why I believe him to be alive, because if he wasn't, why would the search continue?"_

"Yew."

That voice straightened her out as she was pulling another dress on to her vulnerable body. 

"Rufus, I didn't hear you come in. Is everything alright? Is this whole familial reunion appropriate?"

"I am only humoring Reno."

"You shouldn't let him do this. I don't think it changes anything but I guess you did change."

The dress slid on and she fit into it perfectly but Rufus wasn't done, only beginning his selfishness with him wheeling up to her and hands extending out.

She took them despite trying to avoid the Geostigma on the surface of his skin but he seemed to notice her tries and it was merely pity she had and an abject sadness over the hopelessness of the situation. Is this why Rufus allowed this from Reno?

"You think so?"

"Being close to death or the challenges you faced, changed you, Rufus. I don't mind, honestly but to me, you were always so kind."

"Only for you. I love you and no other reasons." 

A light blush formed on her cheeks as she tried again to avoid more and more of her growing desire but quelling it was fine. Plus hearing Rufus say those three words just lit more of a fire in her. 

"Rufus-"

"Speak no more, Yew. Let's humor Reno a bit more and enjoy the company of my brother."

"Your long lost brother." She corrected with a light chuckle before he got up and startled her a bit. "Rufus, honey? Are you-"

"After this, I want you."

She shook her head knowing that selfishness wasn't in her heart and let a sprinkle of tears ride down those same dulled cheeks.

"I'm afraid I can't. I don't want you being more hurt and by me. By us." 

"Yew." 

He tilted before pressing his cold lips to hers and keeping them there until she relented and kissed, wetting both lips in the process.

"I'll tell you if you're hurting me. You aren't. I made my choice not to be half of a man for you."

What?

"But your illness-"

He was completely stubborn and dependant on that damn SOLDIER stimulant. Sure, she didn't quite know the details of how it helped but, the pain was always lightly glimmering in his eyes even if he took it. 

He kissed harder before gently pushing her back on to the bed, and him over her. 

"R-Rufus," she hesitated. "should we really be doing this now?" Her voice quivered.

A hand to those mostly dry cheeks before she felt him kissing into her hair and returning back to her.

"No, but we will later." He announced rising up and sliding back into his wheelchair turning his head to the side. "Tseng, we're on our way." 

The leader of the Turks was outside?

Of course. Everyone was waiting on them and instead they were playing too much but could that be helped? 

He couldn't be helped because he was just as impossible and she figured that their son had those same qualities. Kids really did take after their parents and that produced a tiny smile on the upper parts of her lips at that thought. Funny, honestly.

"Rufus, I love you too." 

And that was when his attention snapped back to her and she gladly accepted it. 

They were all fragile, weren't they? 


	40. Ordinary World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Ordinary World by Duran Duran

"Is that a challenge, Evan?" Yew found herself outside the lodge against the roaring winds that seemed to surround them. 

"Maybe?" He answered back slightly amused at her place behind him though what was the purpose of climbing all the way to the roof of the lodge? 

She gave a brimming smile even if he couldn't spot it from her face though she admitted that she hadn't climbed anything in her life yet it felt exhilarating and understandably death defying in its own way. Did children often do this to feel the same? She couldn't recall much of the last few years in Nibelheim but she couldn't and wouldn't try as this was her life now. What else could they get into? 

Soon, the sun beamed down it's UV rays against her pale skin and even if she got burnt, it was worth it. Her hands being held up until they reached the top so steadily. Why was she doing this in the first place? Maybe, she wanted to be adventurous, too. Her children shouldn't be the only ones that got to enjoy life, Geostigma aside. 

"I never noticed how pretty it all is." 

"I didn't realize that Healen was surrounded by nature but I guess I never notice these things." 

"In time, it will be better for you. Anyhow, what do you think of this whole long lost brother thing?"

Evan seemed quiet now and Yew had to tilt her head to see what he was doing before he sat down flat until he decided to lounge about. What did he think? What was going on in Reno's head to actually do this? But she didn't know the Turks individually that well but this seemed on par to what he'd do, right?

"Weird. Found out now that I have a sister in law and you guys have kids."

"It's not weird or anything, but I guess from my point of view, it isn't but yours? Yup. Do you know where you'll go from here?"

Evan paused a bit in his thinking before straightening up.

"I want to find my mother."

"Oh. I see."

He produced long sigh.

"She's been gone so long..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must have been close to your mother, right? I can't imagine that. I don't even remember my parents or much of anything except in these last 3 years." 

It was his turn to actually feel a bit of sympathy but brushing it aside, she didn't want it, nor deserved it. This was the life she was heeding so well and that was fine, but was that the truth? How could she be liberated from this life? From this overwhelming and demanding life? She didn't realize that her surname was a hindrance. 

"I have an idea. Is there any chocobo farms around here? Do you think that Reno could take us?"

She picked up on his words.

"Why?"

"If you don't remember anything, does that mean you haven't met chocobos?"

"C-Chocobos? What are they?"

An ah-ha moment came to Evan and it was all plastered on his face but she didn't think much of it except to say nothing although she was mouthing her response. How could she even enjoy anything when Rufus and the state of the world was in peril? In complete pandemonium?

"Oh man, I think we should go. Bring the kids, too!"

"You're way too excited and it's scaring me."

He patted her back suddenly.

"Come on, sis!"

"You're way too comfortable with that." She covered a part of her mouth with her sleeve, now laughing alongside him. God, if the world was anything but ordinary, then this wouldn't be a big deal. None of it would be though they were here, it made sense. It certainly was an ordinary world and people never changed.


	41. Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Breathe Again from Carole&Tuesday Vocal Collection Vol. 2

**"KWEH!"**

Yew reached and ruffled the feathers of the giant yellow bird while she felt the uneasiness but slowly it melted away as she continued petting the Chocobo. Wow, it was astonishing that such a creature existed in this world though she didn't fathom that the Chocobo Farm wasn't damaged in any way in the aftermath of Meterofall. Still, relaxing as it was, she took a cautious eye on Jules and Marie.

"I wanna ride it!"

"Jules, let me pick you up, sweetie." She half sung lifting him and allowing his fingers to grace the Chocobo until Evan came back running forward. 

"Sis!"

"Evan. Did you talk to the owners?"

"Yes, it's fine to ride them." 

How could a place exist in the realms between twilight and dark? Still, it brought the smiles on the children's faces as they were gracefully pulled up onto the Chocobo's saddle and as she, while very short, was helped up and held onto her children. Her hands braced on the reins yet surely, the Chocobo began moving and how bumpy it was though, enjoyable more than she loved. Could she come here all the time with the children instead of being at Healen Lodge? That was home but a vacation was fine here and there, right? Although the permission to go in the first place was difficult to obtain. Thanks to her persuading and whining, she got her wish but one stipulation, of course.

**Tseng.**

_"For the children? Too dangerous."_

_Yew could hear Elena's objections all too well but as Rufus sat poised in his wheelchair, the wit came back but the force of it was unknown to Yew._

_"I can't very well deny my wife's request."_

_"Sir! Don't you know that she's still an asset to the company?"  
_

_"I guess you could consider marriage that, but I prepared myself to think of it as something simple, but I never thought of my wife as property but then again...she's still a Shinra and that name is still reviled. I would be more comfortable to accept this plea if Tseng accompanied them. Evan is going, correct? " Rufus put a hand under his chin before pausing slightly, parting his lips a bit. "Then, I suggest it's final. Tseng, prepare the final details of the trip and make sure they are back before sundown."_

_Rufus was heard and the command was given._

_Elena crossed her arms, aggravated and upset, but Yew couldn't focus on that, could she?_

**A destiny.**

**A choice.**

One made up before their births and which Yew had surrendered too, along with accepting the proposal of marriage that not only intertwined her to Rufus, but the whole world. She literally could be on the verge of greatness and all because of a marriage but maybe it was more before she smiled back at the beaming Evan and stoic Tseng. Both juxtaposed by some sort of unknown connection, a string of fate, a binding string that were more like chains than anything. Chains and slowly drifting off to the beauty of the pastures. 

She was indeed a princess, no, a queen.

Just needed a tiara and possibly a kingdom to rule, but that kingdom had crumbled with the destruction of Midgar and the remnants of Shinra Electric Power Company was desperately seeking a way to atone. Rufus Shinra had changed but did she? Gripping the reins and going faster around the enclosed area, Jules and Marie chortled and laughed even in circles though the cages were everlasting and however restrained they were, they couldn't just go off the beaten path. They couldn't determine their own destiny.

"Mother?" She heard Marie's tiny voice softly blowing into the wind.

Sundown was near and spreading over the horizon.

Time to go home.

Time to go back to the destiny that she didn't quite manage or understand.

"Yes, my little cabbage?"

"Do you think father loves us? Loves Jules and I?"

Loaded question. They were 3, weren't they? She was bad at this whole mothering business...

"Of course, he has to." Jules remarked half cocky. 

The heir and the spare.

"I think so in his own way."

"I know he loves you so much, mother, and I hope he loves us, too." Marie seemed doubtful but Yew couldn't assuage those doubts anymore than Jules could, as only Rufus could do that and Yew pondered on that silently. His children. Did he consider their future in the company, too? She had done her duty and while, she had been ripped away from the children since their birth, maybe, Rufus had softened up his stance for all he did was unexpected. Everything about him was unexpected.

And annoyingly, so wonderful.

Some kind of wonderful.


	42. Sanctuary In Nibelheim

**Nibelheim?**

  
What existed in this place after that incident that had Shinra take over the town? Yew surely didn't compherend when it came to the journey home that she had dreaded since the beginning. Go back to the start of memories which no longer lined up but instead jumbled up more hatred and melancholy, but hearing Evan's voice throughout it all and his search from his mother compelled Yew to go.

"You sure?"

A hung expression.

No one said it was easy, no one did but returning to the start could be the worst deliberating anguish that she wished on no one yet, she had the determination to go. Her heart spoke louder and haunted worse when she was with the Turks and Rufus, as his company was responsible for the incident and her own incarceration afterwards. So difficult to breathe even if the anxiety was needed to be conquered.

Rufus tapped his fingers tentatively and with some degree of uneasiness.

Yes, he worried, who wouldn't be?

Elena nodded at the agreement that was being presented but which Turk should go with Yew? Surely, the kids were to be cared for and with that, Elena took the charge but as the moments presented themselves, Yew wasn't quite sure of the difficulty of the journey and her companion.

"Reno. Go with her."

"Hey, Elena, you don't get to order us around, only the director can and besides, you're not a Turk anymore."

No time for infighting. 

"In fact, Reno, I think that I should accompany her." Tseng quietly spoke surprising everyone and he was the last person that Yew could believe would dare accompany her on the arduous travel.

"Director?" Reno found himself repeating until it felt tedious and he was hushed almost instantly. "Boss, do you think that's a good idea? I'm more than equipped to go with the missus. Besides, I think we get along great. Isn't that enough?"

"You need to protect Rufus and I agree with Tseng. He can go with me." Yew replied now being outshone a tad by the real star, the real reason to go, not just to help Evan but help herself to come to terms with the past and go forward. "I hope that's okay? I mean he's already volunteered and he can protect Evan and I." She bent a bit on her knees, forgetting the people around them and rubbing the very finer features of his cheek before feeling starved for more than his words. 

Rufus answered with a finger to her glistening lips, a voice finally coming forth.

"Don't cry now. Whatever you find there, promise to come back to me."

Promise.

"Yes, I promise."

How could she promise anything less except that? She didn't know what kind of person she'd be when she returned but in all fairness, her heart was thudding noisier than ever yet, there was no denial that it beat for the love she felt, the surrounding love for Rufus and ultimately the Turks. Their dedication to him and to her now.

"Good, now," He gave a bit of a pause before parting his lips and sweeping his hands on her back and shoving her quite firmly till she stayed frozen in his warm chest, inhaling the mist of his worries and the plague of undying fears; Besides he never truly showed this amount of affection out loud but she could live in this paralyzed state, only to exhale the understanding the difficulties of this path. "You feel so nice now but you shall return and we'll continue."

She would be transformed but would she hate Shinra for this? Did she hate this company for snatching her away from the incident and reclaiming her life only to be taken by the heir, Rufus Shinra? She couldn't formulate the exact phrases or complicated feelings towards Shinra Electric Power Company as she felt that it would happen to be a betrayal of the highest kind but telling her so openly that she could be in disregard and disdain for the company was a perk, or maybe a privilege for her, Yew Shinra.

**Yew Shinra.**

Continue what?

Rufus...

"I always will come back to you, I promise that." Her arms latched onto him as he continued pressing a big too painfully on her spine, but love was just the agony she needed to be the motivation for change. The change to go forward and what she would find in Nibelheim would hopefully change everything...


	43. Face My Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Face My Fears by Utada Hikaru

Memories were fickle and often demanding things yet the changes in them were necessary and quite necessary to adapt and thrive; but all Yew yearned for happiness. Happiness and bravery to stand straight and shake the very ground underfoot though life was nothing like she imagined. Although the falling sensation never left her twisting stomach and gutted insides, her hands shakily grasped the neck of the Bahamut summon. The materia never lasting long enough but made of the lifestream and worse off, the planet's life blood but clinging on, Mt. Nibel shook the heavens and beckoned to her. No more. No more.

There were more reasons to be courageous and live.

Nothing was stop her from going home and reliving those bittersweet memories that splintered and shattered the glass surrounding a gray heart; In what she knew, she had been so guilty and wrong to choose the wrong side at least as Shinra was indeed no more gray than amoral and worst evil like all corporations, the ones that stuck into the complicity of its own sins.

Everlasting.

Ever winding on.

Rufus had scars, new and old from this legacy like Yew as she had married into this lightless dynasty. As if the fragments made her vision so much more open and inviting, although she was so closed minded as Nibelheim wouldn't give her the closure, the peace she found in the arms of love, a twisted version of the future that she experienced.

If she could transform the future, shape it up to what the planet deemed necessary and quite needed. 

The lukewarm water from the City of the Ancients made the plunge bitter and sweet was the depths that she traveled with Bahamut in, yet those changes were in her heart..in the fragments of a gaze that she couldn't fit the right phrases into. As if guided by Aerith's everlasting voice, Yew found the mesmerizing colors of the water change in front of her. Hands even trembling as she dismissed Bahamut, falling into the water, the previous drip as she desired to find Aerith and shake her from death, but that was the mortality of them all?

Cascading further on.

She was the Alice in the Wonderland, the mirror and the whiteness enveloping her; in her mind she witnessed the development of joy and togetherness and could see her lungs filling up with water, the sensation of drowning reaching and snatching her away.

**Please change.**

**Please change.**

Make the past come back before all this Geostigma and Sephiroth.

No more pain, no sins and only then she could have faith in the love and life she often dreamt about; often pondered on its existence and if fading away was more than impossible, let the death and uncertainty carry over.

"Miss?"

A voice resounded as senses poured in, blinking in succession at the walls of the Shinra building, all normal and proceeding, but how did she get here? How did the memories flow too impervious to all? 

Reeve Tuesti made a sound, a throaty cough but ignoring it all, she wondered how on Gaia did she return back to the past but surely, but could she make the right choices for all? 

"There's a message for you, but I didn't recognize the voice but I'm sure that it's..."

Where was Rufus in all this? Where was she?

"Miss Marshall?"

"Yes, I mean-"

"Wait, he's calling again." Reeve said picking up his phone and brandishing it to her quite casually, ."He's requesting your presence. I think it's important, be careful, all right?" 

Rufus, right? Yes?

"You sound like my dad!" She exclaimed suddenly and without provocation. Where in the hell did that come from? From her wrenching gut or her subconscious spilling over to the waken mind? Yeah, but it felt too unique and familiar to guess.

"I can't help it. Your folks are from Mideel right?"

Not Nibelheim? Why was this reality so obscure? 

"Well-"

"Don't have to answer, anyhow, you're summoned, so go and don't worry about the proposal, dear Yew."

"Yes, yes, I'm on it, Director." She gave a half heartening smile but it was only on the surface that she had felt anything less than much but if Rufus was indeed here still, could the past or this presence be more to their liking? Could it change? Could she enact the changes needed to have a different outcome? She paused, parting her lips slowly and pivoting on her heels, all underfoot. What would be discovered now? What would Rufus want from her? 


	44. Don't Think Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Don't Think Twice by Utada HIkaru

It wasn't dark but Yew knew the gloom and seriousness of the situation she was putting herself in would only cause more grief in the aftermath of meeting a very young Rufus. Still, she didn't quite grasp what time period she was in and how in the hell was the City of the Ancients some kind of portal? She shakily entered the room, letting a sigh wash over her body until she felt the overwhelming pressure of being pinned down overcome her. 

Rufus.

She smelt his breath and lived within it.

Frenzied was his reactions to seeing her again and with all the tongue lashing and smooching, she was enthralled by this sort of attention and strength. No more Geostigma. No more of that dreadful past. No one living that nightmare but it meant leaving her children behind but if she was affecting the timeline...

"-H-Hey--"

"How could I forgot you, Yew?" Came his words. "I loved you so endlessly...afraid to take the plunge without you."

Did this version of Rufus come out of the post Meteorfall world? What was he saying? What was he speaking on? His hands flicked a part of her falling bangs as she realized that her hair was getting longer and it was weaning out of the bob she had it always in. Her voice was quivering.

"How could you-?"

"I woke up here, didn't I? I woke up with no traces of illness and without you."

How could he know of her going to the City of the Ancients? How could she be betrayed like that with the Turks? Was there more he wasn't speaking on? 

"Were you always hoping it worked out? Answer me, Rufus!"

"Without you knowing it, I've planned this for a long time-two years to be exact and here we are back to square one and I managed to help bring you here. I figured that the trip before to the City of the Ancients cured you from the Jenova cells, and from there, I devised a plan-a plan that only Tseng and I knew before carrying it out, I wasn't sure you'd do it first and without me."

He had been there.

He had gone after her.

"No one else knew, did they? Evan and Reno? Elena and Rude?" 

How clever of him.

How ballsy of this man to do all he could start over again, just to defer from the fate that the planet caused them. Her eyes stung that he'd hide this but she admitted softly in a murmur that he was just as amazing as she'd hoped. Did that mean the President was still alive? She felt the passion drain from her lips until she reconnected to his. Still, this all made no sense to why Rufus would believe in time travel but again this world wasn't bound to any logic or rationality.

This was Gaia.

"I wanted to be more for the future of the planet, and rewrite my actions, and thus, I won't fund AVALANCHE. I won't go against my father and instead be with you in these fleeting moments. Is that all right with you?"

"Rufus-how could I say anything but yes to that? How could I say no to you?"

The mechanics of how it all worked terrorized her but trusting him, loving him, would only do and she'd take that and gladly, too, and while it didn't solve any problems, she'd have to understanding of that.

He was hopeless.

Hopelessly in love.

If this was surely a new beginning for them, could they stop Sephiroth and worst of all, stop the president's death and ultimate ruin of the planet with Meterofall? 

God, this was something else but at least the light was okay in the end, and they could bask in it, together and he wouldn't be silenced or crippled by his disease. She found the upper parts of her lips rose up as she swept her fingers across his light blonde hair and felt the loving embrace afterwards with him.

They could definitely be happy, couldn't they?

They'd do that? That was possible? 

She didn't have to think twice on it and he shouldn't either, thus that was all to it. 


	45. The End of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: The End of All things by Panic! At The Disco

_Rufus Shinra, deliberated the scenarios that could be true and could be held closer but being pragmatic was his cause and being, but as he sat up wrapped in his bandages again, the black oozing from his hands and back, but that smell didn't particularly rouse the ever peaceful Yew._

_Tseng sat up in his chair next to the bed and folded his arms delicately in his lap._

_"Sir, the preparations are complete."_

_Rufus made a small noise._

_"Yes, I figured they would be and it's about time. She got rid of her Jenova cells from the city of the Ancients, correct? You'll instead take her there and proceed with the plan and then, i'll go after her."_

_The end of all things was being casted on him._

_There was no way to rid the world of Geostigma but if they used the remarkable powers of the Ancients, then he could go back but even sure he wasn't certain if anything was possible, to time travel as they say but he didn't see it that way; just rectifying the past to the present and producing a more satisfactory future for them all._

_"That's what is proposed. I suppose, this time line will disappear?"_

_"Yes, but my memories and consciousness won't."_

_"That's all that matters. Do we know what part of the past you've set to be at?"_

_"My younger days before being the VP, that's for sure."_

_So forever yours. Forever near._

_He'd be young again and Yew would never have to deal with the future here even if it meant separating herself from their children yet even then, he was sacrificing far more than he'd realize to himself. He would be giving her everything she'd wanted from the start._

_He'd do it for her._

_He'd do it for himself._

_He'd move those stars and cast aside this future and receive far less..._

_"Then, prepare now for the journey."_

_"Yes."_   
  


Rufus was breathless in the throes of love again, almost breathing again in the demanding passion of their lovemaking, but it was those moments in between that sat right with him. It had worked and she no longer had the past from before, only a new one, rewritten.

"I've done it all for you." He murmured. "I'll continue doing it all for you."

"Please." Yew begged as he thrust in and out rapidly, as if taking command of his own sentiments and worst off, so uncovered with his heart. He was in love and while, this couldn't be a traditional love story, he'd let it blossom more, let it be different. Every trace of their touching, of their syncing hearts, and finally their view on the light.

The world before them.

**I'm always yours**

**always in these years**

**that loses our youth**

**could I always**

**love you**

**in this past, present, and future?**

**So it could be the same**

**for us in all timelines?**

**could this remain the same?**

**these decades embrace us**

**we're in love**

**always**

**always**

**the twilight waiting for a return**

**a love between light and dreams**

**a love that always basked**

**in the very sun drenched summer**

**never fade away**

**always in love**

**always at the end of all things**


	46. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Hikari by Utada Hikaru

"What did you expect to find?" 

Rufus asked as Yew almost collapsed but she didn't belong in this timeline no matter how much she wished to remain, and the waters felt colder than before, and her legs shook and her knees knocked together. 

A hand slipping away but regaining some traction, she clasped onto his hand, and wallowed no less in the remnants of her thoughts and boy, they were disgusting. Why had Rufus jump in after her? Or was that a lie? Their hearts had to beat and no matter how often they wanted to change the path, her back was in front of him and so was the past. 

"I never made it to Nibelheim as I was taken to the City of Ancients on your orders."

"What do you propose on doing?"

Both young hearts in ageless dreams...

"Take my hand, okay? Let's not worry about that, right?" 

"Are you-"

"Yes, just us two, together." Her eyes glistened without acknowledging the consequences yet, it was every time that they were apart that she couldn't stop crying, and while the chances were guiding them to their own destiny regardless of the planet and a hope for a newer future. A new world and they'd have to trust each other in that process.

Just the two of them.

Could she be anymore terrified at this plunge? Could he just trust her? Could he just trust in destiny laid before them? The light was beckoning yet, how could she truly do this alone? With a hand placed on her hip, his gaze went up and his expression darkened suddenly and she was lost in the squall that was his indecision. 

Dejected and truly going into the fits of loneliness, he took the embrace of the kiss placed on her suddenly, and tumbled in the cooler waters below together. Hands gripping so tightly, and still so bright in the water.

They could drift here forever or maybe there wasn't any point in worrying about a tomorrow that didn't arrive and somehow take that light, and believe in themselves more. Maybe they could do that and just let the world melt above them as they had each other, as they gave way into the light. 

The future was theirs.

She didn't need the closure if she found it in herself all this time. If she needed more of this tomorrow and this light that they took, together and forever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Say You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479357) by [Shellyyum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum)




End file.
